A vörös zafír
by Naoko Akimoto
Summary: A lázadó hármas és a Sötétség Ura folytatása. Yusukéék legújabb ellensége valamilyen rejtélyes okból és módon az összes szörnyet a kezében tartja és az emberek világára szabadította őket. Helyzetüket még inkább nehezíti, hogy barátjuk, Hiei is az ellenség vonzásába került, valamint hogy számukra igencsak szokatlan módszerekhez kell folyamodjanak, ha esélyt szeretnének a győzelemre.
1. 1 fejezet

A Nap épp felkelőben volt, fénybe burkolva a tájat. Egy félkész parkolóház egyik felsőbb emeletéről két alak figyelte a napfelkeltét. Az egyikük egy alacsonyabb, tömzsi alak volt, enyhén nyomott arca, kicsi malacszerű orra és mélyen ülő szemei igazán visszataszítóvá tették megjelenését. A másik, egy magasabb, nyúlánkabb személy volt, fekete csuklyája eltakarta az arcát, kezét, pedig az ujja hegyéig kötés borította.  
\- Eljött az idő! - szólalt meg a csuklyás. - Minden készen áll?  
\- Igen, főnök! Mindent elrendeztem - felelte alázatosan az alacsonyabb.  
\- Megvan a kő? - mennydörögte a főnöke.  
\- Jelentem, uram, igenis!  
\- Rendben. Ez esetben ma napnyugtakor megkezdjük a tervet. Addigra minden álljon készenlétben. Nem hibázhatunk! Mindennek tökéletesen kell lezajlania! Nem tűröm el a legkisebb hibát sem! Megértetted?  
\- Igen, uram - válaszolta a másik remegve. A főnök bólintott, majd elindult. Menet közben látszott, hogy egy kicsit sántít. A szolgája alázatosan követte. A csuklyás alak fejében gonosz terv fogalmazódott meg, melyet már régóta tervezett:  
„Most végre bosszút állok mindenkin! Megkeserülik még, amit velem tettek! Ma éjjel a végzet végre beteljesedik!"

Néhány órával eme jelenet lejátszódása után, a város másik felében egy Yusuke Urameshi nevű fiú éppen a másik oldalára fordult. Édes álmából az édesanyja, Atsuko kiabálása ébresztette föl:  
\- Yusuke, te lusta dög! Kelj föl azonnal és irány az iskola! - mikor a fiú nem válaszolt, dühödten bevágtatott a szobába és lerántotta róla a takarót. - Nem hallod, te semmirekellő? Most azonnal kelj fel! Mi a fenének fizetem azt az átkozott iskolát, ha be se mész?  
\- Jól van, jól van! Kelek már! - morogta vissza hősünk és álmosan kikászálódott az ágyból. Néhány perc alatt elintézte a reggeli teendőit és negyed óra múlva már indulásra készen állt. Miután kilépett az ajtón, az anyja után vágta a táskáját:  
\- Ezt ne hagyd itthon!  
\- Au! - jajdult fel a fiú. - „Csak tudnám minek ez egyáltalán. Úgyse megyek be! Még csak az kéne! Inkább lógok egyet!"- gondolta magában. De detektívünk sose volt az ész bajnoka, éppen ezért az iskola felé indult. Hirtelen az egyik sarkon befordulva megpillantotta barátnőjét, Keikot. Ijedten húzódott be az egyik sarkon, hogy elkerülje a találkozást:  
„A francba! Majdnem lebuktam! Ha Keiko meglát, nekem végem! Akkor aztán lőttek a lógásnak!"  
\- Mi az Urameshi? Csak nem Keiko elől bujkálsz? - szólalt meg ekkor egy hang a háta mögött. A fiú összerezzent, majd dühödten fordult hátra, miközben ezt sziszegte összeszorított foggal:  
\- Fogd már be a szád, te barom! Még a végén észrevesz! - a barátja, Kuwabara hangosan fölnevetett:  
\- Na hát Urameshi, csak nem félsz Keikotól? Te a nagy Urameshi, a szellemvilág detektívje, aki annyi félelmetes ellenséget legyőzött? Hát ez baromi jó!  
\- Hagyd már abba, te ütődött! - azzal egy ütést mért barátja tarkójára, amitől az elterült a földön. - Különben tényleg arra gondoltam, hogy ma valami érdekesebbet csinálok iskola helyett. Mondjuk, tovább bővítem a területeinket. Úgyis régen volt már szerencsém egy egyszerű kis bunyóhoz. Arra gondoltam, hogy esetleg velem jöhetnél. De ha te nem akarsz… - és már indulni is akart.  
\- Várj, Urameshi! Ki mondta neked, hogy nem akarok! Várj meg! - és futva indult a barátja után. Útjuk valamilyen úton-módon Kurama iskolája mellett vitt el. Az emberek között Shuitchi Minaminoként élő démon iskolájában éppen szünet volt. A fiú kihasználta a kínálkozó lehetőséget arra, hogy hazaugorjon az egyik könyvéért, amiről úgy gondolta még jól jöhet a nap folyamán. De tervét keresztülhúzta két harsány általános iskolás. Már épp indulni készült, amikor a háta mögül ismerős hangot hallott:  
\- Hé, hello Kurama! Hogy s mint?  
\- Yusuke, Kuwabara! - fordult hátra mosolyogva a fiú. - De mondtam már, hogy itt Shuitchi Minamino vagyok.  
\- Ja, persze! - csapott a homlokára Urameshi. - El is felejtettem! Egyébként hová mész? Nincs tanítás a sulidban, vagy mi van? - aztán kissé gunyoros mosoly terült el az arcán. - Á, értem már - közelebb lépett barátjához és a továbbiakat már a fülébe suttogta, mint valami bizalmas információt. - Lógni akarsz, igaz? Hát ezt nem gondoltam volna rólad! De ne aggódj, nekem nyugodtan elmondhatod! Nem árulom el az anyádnak, becsszó! - de Kurama erre elnevette magát:  
\- Jaj, dehogyis! Éppen szünet van, és gondoltam hazaugrok valamiért. De azt hiszem ebből már nem lesz semmi, hála nektek. Ti viszont nem úgy festetek, mint aki iskolába készül.  
\- Hát, igen - felelte Urameshi a lehető legtermészetesebben. - Gondoltuk ez a mai nap túl szép ahhoz, hogy az iskolában senyvedjünk az unalmas tanulnivalóval és a még unalmasabb tanárokkal.  
\- Ja, pontosan - helyeselt Kuwabara is. - Úgy gondoltuk ideje emlékeztetni a környékbeli iskolásokat, kik is a legnagyobb vagányok ezen a területen. - Minamino továbbra is mosolygott:  
\- Ti soha nem változtok - ekkor egy suhanó árnyra lett figyelmes.  
\- Mi az? - kérdezte Kuwabara, de a fiú nem válaszolt. Miután megbizonyosodott arról, hogy rajtuk kívül senki nem tartózkodik hallótávolságon belül, megszólalt.  
\- Te vagy az, Hiei? - mindhárman odanéztek, ahol az előbb a mozgást látták és vártak. Néhány másodpercig semmi sem történt, majd hirtelen, látszólag a semmiből megjelent előttük az alacsony megszólított:  
\- Mit akartok? - a tűzdémon még a szokásosnál is morcosabb volt.  
\- Csak láttuk, hogy erre jársz. Egyébként nincs semmi különös - válaszolta nyugodtan Kurama.  
\- Olyan furcsának tűnsz - Yusuke kutató pillantással lépett közelebb a szörnyhöz. - Valami gond van?  
\- Mi lenne? - mordult fel a fiú, talán túl ingerülten. - Nincs semmi bajom! Szálljatok le rólam! - és azzal dühödten tovasuhant.  
\- Hát ezt meg mi lelte? - nézett utána roppant ostoba képpel Kuwabara.  
\- Szerintem semmi különös. Biztos egyszerűen csak rossz napja van, ennyi az egész. Tudjátok, hogy milyen - vetette oda félvállról a detektív.  
„Szerintem Yusukénak ezúttal nincs igaza. Történt valami Hieiel. De attól tartok, hogy soha nem fogja elmondani. Nem szeret panaszkodni. Csak remélni tudom, hogy nem lesz nagy baja" - Kurama nem adott hangot félelmeinek, de ennek ellenére tényleg aggódott barátjáért. És bár nem tudta, de igaza volt. Hieiel valami tényleg nem volt rendben. Reggel óta borzalmasan érezte magát. Hasogatott a feje és a nap folyamán estig kétszer is kidobta a taccsot. Nem tudta, hogy mitől van ez, de kutyául érezte magát. A naplemente egy felhőkarcoló tetején érte. Egyszer csak hirtelen megszédült és fejében egy hangot hallott:  
„Gyere! Csatlakozz hozzánk! Vegyük át együtt az uralmat a világ fölött! Mérjünk együtt végső csapást a tudatlanokra és mindenki másra, aki az utunkba áll!"  
"Ki vagy te?" - kérdezte Hiei, persze csak gondolatban.  
„Nem számít. Nem akarod uralni a világot? Tarts velünk!"  
„De én nem akarom!"  
„Tarts velünk!"  
„De én nem…" - ám ekkor azt vette észre, hogy a lába az akarata ellenére elindul. Próbált ellenállni, de nem tudott. Fogalma sem volt, hová megy. Elvesztette az uralmat a teste fölött.


	2. 2 fejezet

Hieit minden tiltakozása ellenére csak vitte a lába.  
„Mi a fene történik velem? Nem akarok oda menni!"- de csak ment és még azt sem tudta, hogy hová. Egy idő után egy városszéli raktárépülethez ért. A tűzdémon még akarata utolsó szikráival körbenézett, hogy láthassa, hol van. Már besötétedett, de a fiú biztos volt benne, hogy még sosem járt itt azelőtt. Megpróbált ellenállni és visszafordulni, de az ismeretlen erő újból erősebbnek bizonyult nála.  
Belépett az épületbe. Odabent sötétség honolt. A raktárépületben csak a szokásos dolgok voltak: dobozok, targoncák és egyéb emelőszerkezetek. De Hiei úgy ment az erőnek hála, ami irányítása alá vonta, hogy ha valaki látta, azt hihette volna, hogy már vagy ezerszer járt itt. Pedig valójában fogalma sem volt hová megy és miért, de azt tudta, hogy ha megtalálja azt, aki ezért a felelős, az biztos, hogy nem fogja megúszni szárazon. Egy laza mozdulattal arrébb rúgta az egyik dobozt, majd erőteljesen rátaposott a földre. Ekkor egy titkos csapóajtó tárult fel. Lement a lépcsőn. Odalent sötétség fogadta, mindössze néhány fáklya jelezte az utat. Egy ideig egy hosszabb folyosószakaszon vezetett az útja, majd néhány percnyi gyaloglás után a folyosó kiszélesedett és egy nagy terembe torkollott. Itt nem mindennapos látvány tárult tűzdémonunk szeme elé: a jelenleg az emberi világban tartózkodó összes szörny ott volt. Hirtelen azt vette észre, hogy újra ő irányítja a testét. De ekkor egy energiamező burkolta be a terem bejáratát, megakadályozva ezzel azt, hogy bárki az idecsődítettek közül távozni szándékozzon. Ekkor a terem szemben lévő pódiumán egy fekete csuklyás alak jelent meg, az arcát eltakarta, őt, pedig egy csúnya, nyomott orrú, malacképű követte. Ekkor a csuklyás megszólalt:  
\- Szörnyek! Figyeljetek rám!  
\- Ki a franc vagy te? És azonnal mondd meg, mi a fene volt ez az egész, ami ma velem történt? - kiáltott közbe az egyik szörny.  
\- Ja, magyarázatot akarunk! Mit tettél velünk? - kiáltott közbe egy másik.  
\- Igen! Magyarázatot akarunk! - egyre többen kezdtek zúgolódni.  
\- Nyugalom, szörnyek! - állította le őket a csuklyás. - Mindent a maga idejében! A kérdéseitekre hamarosan választ fogtok kapni! De előbb kezdjük az elején. Mint látjátok, a titkos búvóhelyünkön vagytok, ami e naptól fogva a tiétek is. Ugyanis mától az én szolgálatomban álltok mind!  
\- És mit ajánlasz ezért cserébe? - a szörnyeket még nem sikerült meggyőzni.  
\- Várjatok, még nem mondtam végig! - szakította félbe a csuklyás az elégedetlenkedőket.  
\- Világuralomra akarok törni, veletek az oldalamon! Gondoljatok csak bele, ti lehetnétek a világ urai! Azt csinálhatnátok, amit csak akartok! Öldökölhetnétek egész nap! Valamint számos vonzó halandó van, akiket mind megkaphattok!  
\- Ez tetszik! - mondta az egyik, rendkívül rusnya szörny gonoszul.  
\- Nekem is! - egyre többen csatlakoztak hozzá. De Hieit nem sikerült meggyőzni és ennek hangot is adott:  
\- Nekem ehhez semmi kedvem!  
\- Hogy mondtad? - kapta fel a fejét a nyomott képű, aki eddig nem szólalt meg. - Ellentmondasz a főnöknek? - de a főnöke megállította:  
\- Hagyd abba, Raidon! - aztán a tűzdémonhoz intézte szavait. - Szóval nem akarsz a világ ura lenni? Nem akarsz gyilkolni és élvezni a halandó nőket?  
\- Nem, semmi kedvem! - vágta rá ingerülten a tűzdémon.  
\- Végül is, ez teljesen mindegy - a csuklyás nem vesztette el a hidegvérét. - Mindnyájan nekem fogtok dolgozni, akár akartok, akár nem!  
\- Igen? - Hiei hangja egyre dühösebb lett. - És mégis hogyan? Ki vagy te egyáltalán?  
\- A nevem Ryuu - jött a felelet.  
\- Ryuu? - mindenki ledöbbent, a tűzdémonnal egyetemben:  
„Ryuu, a nagy és híres ninja, aki szörnyeket gyilkolt és a túlvilágiakkal szövetkezve önként védelmezte az embereket? Ő lenne az?"  
\- Igen, Ryuu. Látjátok, mivé lettem. Árnyéka vagyok csupán egykori önmagamnak. És mindezt miért? Mert azokat az ostoba halandókat védtem, akiktől soha még egy köszönömöt sem kaptam! Most pedig eljött a leszámolás ideje! Most majd megértik, hogy milyen fontos is voltam én! De már késő lesz! És ti segítetek engem! És nem érdekel, hogy akarjátok-e, vagy sem! Kiszabadítom belőletek az elemi ösztönöket, és sokkal erősebbek lesztek, valamint pontosan azt fogjátok tenni, amit én elvárok tőletek! Gyilkoltok és káoszt keltetek! Ezt, pedig ennek a segítségével fogom elérni! - és előrántott a köpenye alól egy kicsi, vörös követ. - Ezzel a kővel végre beköszönthetnek a vörös éjszakák! - a feje fölé emelte a követ. - Vörös, szent zafír, lépj működésbe! - ekkor a kőből fény csapott ki, beburkolva minden jelenlévőt. A vakító fényben Hiei sem látott semmit. Érezte, hogy ismét megszédül. A földre rogyott és elvesztette az eszméletét. Néhány perc múlva újra felállt. De szemeiben eszelős, gonosz fény villant. Már nem volt a maga ura. Az elemi ösztönei úrrá lettek rajta, éppúgy, mint a többi szörnyön.


	3. 3 fejezet

Már két nap telt el azóta a bizonyos este óta, hogy Ryuu a vörös zafírt alkalmazta és azóta folyamatosan nőtt a bűnözés a városban. De Yusuke és a többiek még mit sem tudtak, egyszerűen csak élték a mindennapos életüket. A megnövekedett bűnözés azonban egy idő után már nem kerülhette el a túlvilág figyelmét. Riasztó tény, hogy ehhez mindössze két napra volt szükség. E nap reggelén ugyanis egy túlvilági szolgáló egy kazettával a kezében rontott be Koenma irodájába:  
\- Koenma nagyúr! - lihegte. - Sürgős!  
\- Mi van már megint? - mordult fel a túlvilág uralkodójának fia. - Hagyj békén! Nem látod, hogy dolgozom? - és unottan visszafordult a papírmunkához.  
\- De nagyuram, ezt mindenképpen látnia kell! - a szolgáló még mindig levegő után kapkodott. - A videó riasztó felvételeket készített!  
\- Na jó - sóhajtott fel megadóan az. - Miről van szó?  
\- Inkább nézd meg a saját szemeddel! - és a szolgáló betette a videóba a kazettát és elindította.  
A képernyőn elborzasztó képek jelentek meg: szörnyek, akik törnek-zúznak, ártatlan embereket ölnek meg, valamint nőket erőszakolnak meg. - Az utóbbi két napban készültek ezek a felvételek. Olyan mintha totálisan megőrültek volna. Ennyire eszelősen még sose viselkedtek a szörnyek az emberek világában. Ennél azért jobban féltek a lebukástól. Nem voltak éppen valami elővigyázatosak, de ez azért mégiscsak túlzás! - fűzte hozzá a látottakhoz fejcsóválva a kazetta hozója. Koenma már épp hívatni akarta Botant, hogy kiadja a parancsot a szörnyek megölésére Yusukénak, amikor hirtelen elkerekedett a szeme:  
\- Ez nem lehet igaz! - teljesen elképedt, majd a szolgálóhoz fordult. - Tekerd vissza a szalagot! - az értetlenül nézett rá, de engedelmeskedett. - Jó, itt jó lesz! - szólalt meg néhány perc múlva. - Ez hihetetlen! - a képernyőn ugyanis Hiei volt látható, amint a többi szörnyhöz hasonlóan ő is gyilkol, rombol, és nőket becstelenít meg.  
\- Nahát, Koenma, az a szörny ott pont úgy néz ki, mint Hiei! - szólalt meg George roppant értelmesen. - Nem is tudtam, hogy van egy hasonmása! - a túlvilág hercege erre aztán teljesen kijött a sodrából:  
\- Mert nincs is, te ostoba! Akit ott látsz, az Hiei, felfogtad? - aztán egykedvűen az asztalra rogyott. - Így is elég bajom van, a hülye megjegyzéseid nélkül is! - aztán elordította magát.  
\- Botan! - néhány másodperc múlva a kék hajú lány meg is jelent az ajtóban. - Azonnal értesítsd a detektívünket! Újabb feladat van a számára! - rendelkezett Koenma.  
\- Igenis! - válaszolta a révész és evezőjére pattanva már el is indult az emberek világába.

Yusuke épp az iskolába tartott Keikoval és Kuwabarával az oldalán, amikor Botan ráakadt. A fiú barátnője még mindig dühös volt a legutóbbi lógás miatt, úgyhogy bár nem nagyon szólt hozzá, de minden reggel a házuk előtt várta, hogy megbizonyosodjon arról, hogy hősünk még véletlenül sem téveszti el az iskolába vezető utat. Épp ilyen tüntető némasággal baktattak az iskola ódon épülete felé, amikor megjelent Botan:  
\- Yusuke! - mindhárman hátrafordultak. Mikor a lány utolérte őket, még köszönésre sem várva, belekezdett a mondókájába. - Nagy baj van! Most azonnal velem kell jönnöd! - ezt azonban már Keiko nem hagyhatta szó nélkül:  
\- Még mit nem! Yusuke most iskolába fog menni! Semmi nem lehet olyan fontos, hogy ne bírná ki délutánig!  
\- Ó, hello Keiko! Hogy vagy? - kérdezte idegesen a révész. - Hát persze, hogy nem akarom elszólítani Yusukét a tanulás mellől - közben lassan a fiúk elé araszolt és ezt súgta nekik. - Sajnálom, hogy ezt kell tennem Keikoval, de ez most tényleg vészhelyzet. Szóval, ha azt mondom most, akkor futás, oké? - mind a ketten gonoszul elvigyorodva bólintottak. Ekkor a révész elkiáltotta magát:  
\- Most! - és erre ő előkapta az evezőjét, a két fiú, pedig kilőtt.  
\- Hé, most azonnal gyertek vissza! - kiabálta Keiko.  
\- Bocsáss meg Keiko, de tényleg fontos! - vetette még hátra a kék hajú lány, távozóban. A menekülők végül abban állapodtak meg, hogy Kuwabarához mennek a Botan által hozott videokazetta megtekintése céljából.  
\- Na lássuk csak, miről van szó - mondta Urameshi, amikor barátja elindította a szalagot. A főcím után meg is jelent a főnöke, Koenma.  
\- Sziasztok! Gondolom, tudjátok, hogy egy újabb küldetés miatt vagytok itt. Akkor vágjunk is bele. Ismertetem az ügyet - és nekik is megmutatta a felvételeket, amivel az előbb szembesítették, némi magyarázatot mellékelve hozzájuk.  
\- Tehát akkor, ha jól értem, néhány szörny bedilizett és agyba-főbe gyilkolászik, rombol, meg egyebek - összegezte detektívünk a látottakat.  
\- Ha nem tévedek, akkor az a feladatom, hogy megállítsam őket, igaz?  
\- Végül is, igen - a főnöke azonban láthatóan még nem fejezte be, viszont nehezére esett megfogalmaznia a továbbiakat. - De, ami azt illeti, van itt még valami más is… Nem is tudom… legjobb lesz, ha te magad is látod, a saját szemeddel - és ekkor megjelentek a képernyőn azok a felvételek, amelyek Hiei garázdálkodását rögzítették. Yusukénak leesett az álla.  
\- De hisz ez Hiei! - hápogta Kuwabara.  
\- Igen, ez minden kétséget kizáróan ő! - erősítette meg Botan.  
\- De hát az nem lehet! - hősünk nem tudta hová tenni a látottakat. - Miért tenne Hiei ilyet?  
\- Én is pont ugyanezt gondoltam, amikor megláttam ezeket a felvételeket, mint ti - magyarázta Koenma. - De azóta már utánanézettem a dolognak a forrásainkkal. Az ő elemzéseik szerint két dolog lehetséges: vagy egyszerűen a szörnyeknek elege lett a konvenciókból és lázadásképp teszik mindazt, ami tilos. Ez megjegyzem elég valószínűtlen, tekintve, hogy két nap alatt növekedett meg a bűnözés ilyen mértékben.  
\- És a másik lehetőség? - vágott közbe Urameshi türelmetlenül.  
\- Az, pedig az, hogy valaki működésbe hozta a vörös zafírt.  
\- A mit? - kérdezték egyszerre mindannyian.  
\- A vörös zafírt - kezdett a magyarázatba a túlvilág hercege. - Ez egy szent kő, ami a legenda szerint képes kiszabadítani a szörnyek elemi ösztöneit. Ha ez az energia elszabadul a szörnyek semmi másra sem vágynak majd, mint a legalapvetőbb vágyaik kielégítésére.  
\- És az mi? - kérdezte Yusuke, akinek még mindig nem esett le a lényeg.  
\- Te ostoba! - torkolta le a főnöke. - Hát még ezt sem tudod? Mióta is vagy a szellemvilág detektívje? Na mindegy. Szóval, a szörnyek alapvetően a létszükségleten kívül két dologra vágynak: vérre és nőkre.  
\- Vérre és nőkre? - visszhangozta detektívünk.  
\- Pontosan - helyeselt Koenma. - És az erejük is megnő a kőnek hála.  
\- De ki tenne ilyet? Mi értelme van ennek az egésznek egyáltalán? Semmi jó nem származik abból, ha működésbe hoz egy ilyen követ - tűnődött Botan.  
\- De igen, pont erről akartam még beszélni - folytatta a magyarázatot a túlvilág uralkodójának fia. - Tudjátok, ha valaki szabadon engedi a kőben lévő energiát, néhány napon, de legfeljebb egy héten belül, a beköszöntő vörös éjszakák miatt, az emberek világa szinte romokba dől. Pusztulás és félelem. Ez vár csak az emberekre. A vörös éjszakák a véres mivoltukról kapták egyébként a nevüket. Azok akarták eddig megszerezni a követ, akik világuralomra szándékoztak törni, vagy le akarták igázni az emberiséget. De eddig szerencsére sikerült megakadályozni őket ebben és ellopni is csak egyszer sikerült.  
\- Szóval valaki egyszer már használta a követ? - kérdezte Yusuke.  
\- Igen, egyszer régebben. Úgy 500 évvel ezelőtt. Tudjátok, a kőnek egy nagyszerű őrzője volt. Egy ninja, aki önként állt a túlvilág szolgálatába. Szívügyének érezte az emberek védelmét. Nagyon lelkiismeretesnek ismerte mindenki. Az ő feladata volt a kő védelme. Ryuunak hívták.  
\- És aztán mi történt? - kérdezte Botan.  
\- Aztán csellel egy démon ellopta tőle a követ. Összetörte a kudarc, hiszen magával szemben mindig nagyon szigorú volt. De volt itt még valami. A démon egy halandó lány segítségével szerezte meg a követ. Az a lány elcsábította Ryuut, aki teljesen beleszeretett és vakon bízott benne. Nem kellett volna, a lány csúnyán átverte. Egyébként a démon szeretője volt.  
\- Milyen gonosz dolog! - Botan teljesen beleélte magát a történetbe. - Szegény harcos!  
\- Igen, ő is nyomorultul érezte magát. Szerettem volna, ha ezek után nem neki kell megoldania a kő körüli gondokat, de ragaszkodott hozzá. Azt mondta, ő rontotta el, hát neki kell rendbe hoznia a dolgot. De sajnos a történet szomorú véget ért. Visszaszorította ugyan az erőt a kőbe és megakadályozta az emberiség elpusztítását, de ezután mind a kőnek, mind pedig Ryuunak nyoma veszett. Fogalmunk sincs mi történt velük. Mindenesetre ez után állítottuk fel a kekkait, hogy ha a kő ereje esetleg újra elszabadulna, ne legyenek akkora erejű szörnyek a közelben - a társaság csak döbbenten meredt maga elé. - A feladatotok tehát, hogy megtaláljátok a követ, szorítsátok vissza a kiengedett erőt és hatástalanítsátok azt, aki felszabadította. Ha rám hallgatsz, Yusuke, Kuwabarán kívül viszel még más segítséget is. Sok sikert! - azzal a képernyő elsötétült. Egy ideig még mindenki csak meredt maga elé.  
Ekkor a csendet Kuwabara igencsak elmés megjegyzése törte meg:  
\- Hé, figyeljetek, a zafír, az nem kék, véletlenül? - ezt a megszólalást Urameshi egy jó nagy pofonnal díjazta. - Ezt most mért' kellett? - kiáltott rá a fiú az arcát dörzsölgetve.  
\- Azért, mert már megint hülye vagy! - jött a barátságtalan felelet. - Hogy lehet ilyen baromságokat kérdezni? Teljesen le vagyunk sújtva ennek a ninjának a szomorú történetétől, erre kiderül, hogy te már úgy kb. a harmadik mondatnál leragadtál, hogy a zafír milyen színű! Nem tök mindegy?  
\- Tudd meg, hogy nem! - ordított vissza Kuwabara.  
\- Elég legyen! - rivallt rájuk Botan. - Hagyjátok abba! Ha nem jöttetek volna rá, Koenma az előbb azt próbálta elmondani, hogy egy héten belül az emberiségnek vége, ha nem teszünk valamit! Úgyhogy minél hamarabb cselekednünk kell! Egyébként, Kuwabara, a zafír valóban kék, de ez egy szent kő!  
\- Igazad van Botan! - Yusuke végre észbe kapott. - Tényleg tennünk kell valamit, úgyhogy nyomás! - azzal kicsörtetett a lakásból, nyomában a többiekkel.


	4. 4 fejezet

Yusuke, Kuwabara és Botan végigcsörtetett az utcán.  
\- Hé Urameshi, hová megyünk egyáltalán? Most azonnal mondd meg! - követelte Kuwabara.  
\- Hová, hová? - morogta vissza a detektív. - Kurama iskolájához, természetesen.  
\- Hát, persze! - derült fel Botan arca.  
\- Már értem! Nahát, Yusuke, ki sem néztem volna belőled, hogy olyan értelmes dolog jut az eszedbe, hogy Kurama segítségét kérjük, ráadásul magadtól!  
\- Kösz szépen! - morogta a fiú. Közben elérték úti céljukat.  
Csakhogy azzal nem számoltak, hogy az egykori bandita éppen órán van.  
\- A fene - motyogta Kuwabara. - Pont most kell órán lennie. Most aztán mit csináljunk?  
\- Esetleg jöjjünk vissza később? - kockáztatta meg a révész.  
\- Nem, az, ki van zárva! - rázta meg a fejét Urameshi.- Arra sajnos nincs idő! - a társaira nézett. - Botan, Kuwabara, ti maradjatok itt kicsöngetésig és magyarázzátok el neki az ügyet! - és már el is indult.  
\- Hé, várj! - kiáltott utána Botan. - És te hová mész?  
\- El kell intéznem valamit! - vetette még hátra, miközben elszelelt.  
\- Hát ez marhajó! - mondta fennhangon Kuwabara. - Mint minidig, most is ránk hagyja a piszkos munkát! - a révész, egyetértően bólogatott.

Yusuke azonban ekkorra már messze járt. Átvágott a városon és egyenesen a Genkai birtokát képező erdők felé tartott.  
„Jaj, csak ott legyen!" - rimánkodott magában Urameshi. Mikor az erdőbe ért, csak megállt és fülelt, hogy merre lehet a keresett személy.  
De persze semmit sem látott, vagy hallott. Ekkor teli torokból elordította magát:  
\- Koto! Kérlek, gyere ide! Beszélni szeretnék veled! - de semmi válasz. - Na jó! - sóhajtott fel hősünk megadóan. - Biztos meg tudunk egyezni! - ekkor mozgás hallatszott és az egyik fa tetejéről leugrott Kotono.  
\- Mit akarsz? - kérdezte a démon.  
\- A segítségedet szeretném kérni - kezdte a fiú.  
\- Mondd csak Urameshi, minek nézel te engem? Szerinted valahányszor csak elfüttyented magad, majd ugrok, mint valami kutya? Felejtsd el!  
\- Koto, kérlek, csak most az egyszer! - kérlelte detektívünk, de a lány hajthatatlan maradt, ám Yusukét nem lehetett ilyen könnyen lerázni. - Muszáj segítened! Ha nem segítesz, az az emberiség pusztulását jelentheti!  
\- Ez engem a legkisebb mértékben sem érdekel - válaszolta a démon hűvösen.  
\- De nagyon kérlek! Tényleg szükségem van a segítségedre! Valaki felszabadította a vörös zafír erejét, és hatalmába kerítette az összes szörnyet, köztük Hieit is!  
\- Tessék? - kapta fel a fejét a lány.  
\- Igen, jól hallottad, Hieit is! Úgyhogy ha nem segítesz, akkor ő is könnyen csúnyán megjárhatja.  
\- Egyébként a vörös zafírt említetted?  
-Igen, azt. Nem tudsz véletlenül valamit arról, amikor a múltkor szabadon engedték az erejét?  
\- Honnan tudnék? Akkor még nem éltem. Az kb. 250 évvel a születésem előtt volt. A kőről hallottam már, de ha jól emlékszem, akkor a kő az őrzőjével együtt eltűnt, miután megfékezték.  
\- Így van. De most valaki megint használta - Yusuke szeme felcsillant. - Szóval akkor segítesz?  
\- Ezt nem mondtam - hűtötte le a fiú lelkesedését, de aztán hozzátette. - Bár tulajdonképpen volna itt valami.  
\- És mi az? - Urameshi kapva kapott a lehetőségen.  
\- Tudod, a túlvilág még mindig nem szállt le rólam. Van itt két idegesítő detektív, akik folyamatosan zargatnak. Igencsak elegem van már belőlük… - mondta sejtelmesen.  
\- Ha jól értem, azt akarod, hogy békén hagyjanak - detektívünk azonnal vette a lapot. - Hát legyen. Ha segítesz, elintézem Koenmánál, hogy leállítsa őket. Így megfelel? - a démonlány még egy kicsit kérette magát, de persze már meghozta a döntését:  
\- Nos, legyen. De most utoljára, világos?  
\- Igen! Köszi, Koto! Mindig tudtam, hogy számíthatok rád! - ujjongott hősünk, de aztán megemberelte magát. - De most ideje indulnunk. Remélem Botan és Kuwabara, már ismertette Kuramával az ügyet - azzal elindultak.

A hármas már a parkban várakozott. Minamino már mindenről tudott a többiek révén és csak a visszatérő Yusukéra vártak.  
\- Na végre, Urameshi, azt hittük már sosem jössz vissza! - Kuwabara csak ekkor vette észre Kotonot. - Na ne! Már megint elhoztad ezt a csajt? Ez kész rémálom! - a rókadémon jeges pillantással válaszolt erre.  
\- Mindegy. Én személy szerint örülök - előzte meg Kurama az esetleges összecsapást. Bár Kotonot úgy ismerte, mint aki annyira sem tartja a halandókat, hogy harcot kezdeményezzen velük, de Kuwabara elég felelőtlen ahhoz, hogy megtámadja. Akkor, pedig nem fog kitérni. Tehát jobb az elővigyázatosság.  
\- Szóval, most, hogy mindenki itt van, mehetünk is! Nyomás srácok! - rikkantotta hősünk és már el is indult volna, de Kuwabara megjegyzése megállította:  
\- Menni? De mégis merre? Azt se tudjuk, hová kéne mennünk, meg kit kéne keresnünk.  
\- Ez végül is, igaz - helyeselt Botan.  
\- Mit mondtál, Botan, hol is garázdálkodtak a szörnyek? A város melyik részében? - nézett a lányra kérdőn Kurama.  
A révész egy kicsit elpirult a fiú átható pillantásától, de összeszedte magát, és válaszolt:  
\- A keleti külvárosban.  
\- Értem - bólintott az embertestbe bújt démon. - Akkor szerintem ott kéne kezdenünk a keresést. Feltételezhetően eleinte a búvóhelyükhöz közel maradnak. Csak később merészkednek távolabbra.  
\- Tényleg! - Urameshi lelkesen bólogatott.  
\- Még szerencse, hogy van valaki, aki gondolkodik - jegyezte meg Koto.  
\- Mit mondtál? - kapta fel a fejét Kuwabara.  
\- Erre most nincs idő! - állt közéjük Botan. - Minden elvesztegetett perccel csökkennek az esélyeink!  
\- Nyomás! - kiáltotta Yusuke. Azzal elindultak.


	5. 5 fejezet

Az ötös sietve szelte az utcákat. Mikor félórányi rohanás után elérték a keleti külvárost, tanácstalanul megtorpantak. A város eme része elhagyatott volt, éppen senki nem járt arra, csak néhány lerobbant, szánalmas hajléktalan üldögélt a falak mellett.  
\- Micsoda hátborzongató környék! - nyöszörögte Botan.  
\- Jól mondod. Nem szívesen járnék erre egyedül éjszaka! - csatlakozott hozzá Kuwabara. Yusukét azonban másféle gondok foglalkoztatták:  
\- És most merre tovább? Nem érzem egyetlen szörny jelenlétét sem.  
\- Ez azért van, mert a szörnyek nem olyan ostobák. Nem jönnek, ha nincs miért - magyarázta Kurama.  
\- Akkor mit tegyünk? - kérdezte a révész. A kis csapat tagjai, csak tanácstalanul néztek egymásra.  
\- Én tudom - szólalt meg váratlanul Kotono.  
\- Igen? - nézett rá szúrós szemmel Kuwabara. - És mit?  
\- Okot kell adni nekik arra, hogy jöjjenek.  
\- Hát, azt meg aztán, hogy? - a vörös hajú fiú szokásához híven igen bamba képet vágott.  
\- Igen, ez engem is érdekelne - tette hozzá Urameshi. - Megosztanád velünk az ötletedet, Koto?  
\- Ha jól tudom, ezeknek most csak két dolog a fontos. Javítsatok ki, ha tévednék.  
\- Igen, legalábbis Koenma azt mondta - bólogatott a detektív. - Mondjuk, nem tudom, ugyanarra gondolunk-e.  
\- Nem nagyon lehet másra gondolni - felelte a démon.  
\- Az már igaz - mosolyodott el Shuitchi Minamino. - Koto elég sokáig élt a szörnyek között ahhoz, hogy ilyet még véletlenül se hibázzon el.  
\- Mondd már a tervet! - sürgette Kuwabara.  
\- Ez a terv igazán egyszerű, már rég kitalálhattátok volna magatoktól is - kezdte a lány. - Csak szükség van a két dologból az egyikre. És mivel nem kéne vérontásba kezdeni, mert abból nem fogjuk megtudni a búvóhelyüket, marad a másik. Ahhoz, pedig minden adott. Megvan hozzá a csalétek: ő - és Botan felé bökött a fejével.  
\- Tessék? - háborodott fel a kék hajú lány. - Miért én? Ugyanennyi erőből te is lehetnél! És még meg is tudnád magad védeni ellenük!  
\- Igen, ez jogos - állt Botan pártjára Kuwabara. - Csak meg szeretnél szabadulni tőle, mi?  
\- Rajtam nem múlna - felelte a démonlány tökéletes hidegvérrel. - De vannak szörnyek, akik hallották már a híremet és felismernének. Azon kívül nem elég nőies az öltözetem.  
\- Neked aztán van bőr a képeden - sziszegte Kuwabara összeszorított foggal. Botan már reszketett, amit Kurama észrevett és bátorítóan a révész mellé lépett:  
\- Ne aggódj, a távolból vigyázunk rád! Nem engedjük, hogy bármi bajod essen!  
\- Tényleg? Ez rendes tőled… mármint tőletek - javította ki magát zavartan. De az emberbőrbe bújt démon, úgy tűnt, nem tulajdonít ennek jelentőséget. Néhány perc múlva viszont a kék hajú lány azon kapta magát, hogy az utca közepén áll teljesen egyedül. Bár Minamino szavai az előbb némiképp megnyugtatták, most, annak ellenére, hogy tudta, a társai valahonnan a közelből figyelik és vigyáznak rád, mégis elfogta a félelem. De megemberelte magát és az előzetes megbeszélés szerint egyenes derékkal, magasra tartott fejjel, elindult. Abban állapodtak meg, hogy addig sétálgat itt, amíg fel nem bukkan egy szörny. Botan, bár tudta, hogy sok múlik ezen, abban reménykedett, hogy mindnek valami más dolga akad. Ez a környék szörnyek nélkül is elég bizarr volt és szeretett volna már innen elmenni. Már néhány perce sétálgatott így és már kezdett reménykedni, amikor három rusnya szörny jött vele szembe.  
\- Nahát, nahát! Mit látnak szemeim! - mondta az egyikük gunyorosan.  
\- Hová sietsz, kislány? - kérdezte a másik.  
\- Nem kellene egyedül mászkálnod egy ilyen veszélyes környéken - tette még hozzá a harmadik, miközben kajánul elmosolyodott.  
\- De ne aggódj, majd mi elkísérünk! - szólalt meg ismét az első.  
Mindhárom szörny vészesen közeledett a lányhoz. Botant elfogta a félelem:  
„Mire várnak még Yusukéék? Gyertek már! Ezekkel szemben egyedül semmi esélyem!" - megpróbált hátrálni, de a szörnyek közrefogták.  
\- Ugyan kislány, nem kell félni! - a másodiknak megszólaló arcán önelégült mosoly terült el. - Hidd el, egyáltalán nem fog fájni! - a révész ezt már nem tudta elviselni, hiszen a szörnyek már egészen testközelben voltak. Kétségbeesetten felkiáltott:  
\- Segítség! Yusuke, hol vagytok már, segítsetek! - a szörnyek csak gunyorosan fölnevettek, ám hamarosan elszállt a jókedvük.  
Néhány másodpercen belül, ugyanis négy alak ugrott közéjük és a révészlány közé.  
\- Védtelen lányokat támadunk meg, mi? - szólalt meg az egyik, egy zselézett fekete hajú, gonoszul vigyorogva. - Majd meglátjuk, hogy igazán milyen kemények vagytok!  
\- Ti kik vagytok? - kérdezte a harmadik.  
\- Nem tök mindegy? - vágott társa szavába az első. - Kinyírjuk őket, a lányt meg magunkkal visszük és kész!  
\- Ne felejtsétek el, hogy még véletlenül se öljétek meg mindet! - figyelmeztette a barátait Kurama halkan.  
Mindannyian bólintottak és rohamra indultak. Néhány pillanattal később az egyik szörny holtan terült el a földön, a másik, pedig az egyik karját vesztette el.  
„A fenébe!" - gondolta magában a harmadik szörny, aki eddig viszonylag sértetlenül megúszta. -„Ennek a fele se tréfa! Kik ezek? Legjobb lesz, ha visszavonulok és jelentem a főnöknek!" - azzal futásnak eredt.  
\- Hé, várj meg! - kiáltott utána a karját vesztett társa és utána indult.  
\- Gyorsan! Utánuk! - kiáltotta hősünk és a kis csapat a menekülő szörnyek után eredt. A sérültet Koto még futás közben, könyörtelenül megölte.  
\- Egy is elég! - vetette oda társainak. A harmadik szörny lélekszakadva futott. Yusukéék meg hagyták, hogy elvezesse őket a rejtekhelyükre.  
Rövid időn belül egy elhagyottnak tűnő raktárépülethez értek. A szörny egyre jobban szaporázta lépteit, hogy lerázza üldözőit. Már épp feltépte az ajtót, amikor a leggyorsabb üldözője, Kotono a háta mögött termett és végzett fele. Hőseink ekkor megtorpantak és óvatosan méregették az ódon épületet.


	6. 6 fejezet

Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama és Kotono gyanakodva méregette az ódon, elhagyatottnak látszó raktárépületet. Néhány perccel később megjelent a lihegő Botan, aki nem tudta tartani a többiek iramát és lemaradt.  
\- Mi az? - nézett a raktárépületet méregető társaira. - Ugye nem tévesztettétek szem elől a szörnyeket? - a lány még gondolatban hozzá tette:  
„Nagyon remélem, hogy nem, mert hogy én ezt nem csinálom végig még egyszer, az, tuti!" - de Kurama válasza megnyugtatta:  
\- Nem, követtük őket végig. Illetve csak az egyiket, a másikat Koto még útközben megölte.  
\- De hát ez nagyszerű! - ujjongott a révész. - És hol van a búvóhelyük?  
\- Itt előtted - felelte Shuitchi Minamino. Botan csak ekkor nézett fel az előttük álló épületre:  
-Ez lenne az? - az embertestbe bújt démon csak bólintott.  
\- Most, hogy mindenki itt van, mit állunk még mindig itt? - és Yusuke már el is indult befelé. Kuwabara már követte is volna, ám Kotono megjegyzése mindkettejüket megállította:  
\- Mégis hová igyekeztek úgy, barmok?  
\- Tessék? - fordult hátra Kuwabara. Hangja nem sok jót ígért. - Mit mondtál? Ismételd meg! - de a démont nem lehetett ilyen könnyen megijeszteni:  
\- Azt, hogy barmok vagytok. Mégis hová rohantok?  
\- Ezt meg hogy érted? - tört ki Urameshi. - Hiszen nincs egy vesztegetni való percünk se! Minél tovább várunk, annál nagyobb veszélybe sodorjuk az emberiséget!  
\- Ez igaz - hagyta rá a lány. - De azzal, hogy ostoba módon megöleted magad, még senkinek se lesz jobb.  
\- Ne haragudj, hogy beleszólok Yusuke, de szerintem Kotonak igaza van - szólt közbe Kurama.  
\- Akkor mégis mit tegyünk? - detektívünket még mindig nem sikerült teljesen meggyőzni. - Van valami ötletetek, nagyokosok?  
\- Szerintem menjünk el Genkai mesterhez és beszéljük meg vele a további lépéseinket. Most, hogy tudjuk, hol rejtőznek már nem lesz olyan nehéz idetalálni. És sötétedés után még simán visszajöhetünk. Hosszú még a nap. Ahogy elnézem, még legalább 9-10 óránk van a felkészülésre - vetette fel az egykori bandita.  
\- Ez szerintem is jó ötlet - helyeselt Botan is.  
Kotononak nem volt ellenvetése, Kurama pedig tudta, hogy ha a lány nem kötekedik, akkor beleegyezik a dologba. Kuwabarának alapvetően mindegy volt, lassú felfogása miatt még úgysem értette meg a történéseket egészen, egyszerűen követte a többieket. Végül, látva, hogy egyedül maradt, kénytelen-kelletlen Yusuke is rábólintott a tervre. Mindnyájan elindultak. Fél óra múlva már az idős mester házában voltak.  
Beszámoltak neki mindarról, amit eddig megtudtak és tanácsot kértek tőle a továbbiakra. Az anyó rá jellemző módon számba vette az eddigi információikat, mielőtt meghatározta a stratégiát:  
\- Szóval, ha jól értem, valaki, éppúgy, mint 500 évvel ezelőtt, működésbe hozta a vörös zafírt. És ez az irányítása alá vonta Hieit sok más szörnnyel együtt. Ti ma délelőtt megtaláltátok a rejtekhelyüket, és azt tervezitek, hogy ma éjjel lerohanjátok őket. Mi a konkrét tervetek? - mindannyian tanácstalanul néztek egymásra. - Tehát nincs - állapította meg Genkai. - Terv nélkül odamenni öngyilkosság. Tehát, kinek van ötlete? - ekkor Yukina, aki csak állt a fal mellett, az árnyékban és csendesen figyelt, most előlépett és megszólalt:  
\- Ha megengeded, Genkai mester, nekem van egy ötletem.  
\- Mondd csak gyermekem! - nézett rá bátorítóan az anyó.  
\- Szóval, mivel az alvilágból származom, tudok egyet, mást a szörnyekről. Biztos valami szervezetet hoztak létre itt is, ahol a legerősebb a főnök. Ha most így, ahogy vannak Yusuke úrfiék betörnének a rejtekhelyükre, hiába bujkálnának, biztos, hogy elkapnák őket és annyi.  
\- Hát ez remek! - morogta mintegy csak magának Kuwabara.  
\- De nekem van ennek kiküszöbölésére egy remek ötletem.  
\- Jaj, Yukina, ne játszadozz az idegeinkkel! Mondd már! - sürgette hősünk barátságosan a hótündért.  
\- Máris! - mosolygott rájuk a lány. - Tehát, a szörnyek nagyon szeretik a vérontást. De vannak bizonyos személyek, akiket nem bántanának, legalábbis egy ideig.  
\- Tényleg? És erről eddig vajon miért nem tudtunk? - tűnődött el Yusuke. - Ha hozzájuk tartozhatnánk… De álljunk csak meg egy szóra! Miért is nem bántják őket? - Urameshi gyanakvása kezdett éledezni.  
\- Én is pontosan arra gondoltam, hogy közéjük kéne tartoznotok. Legalábbis látszólag - bólogatott Yukina.- Egyébként azért nem bántják őket, mert másra kellenek nekik - Kotono ekkor úgy ugrott fel, mintha megégették volna:  
\- Hát nem! Én aztán nem! Azt lesheted! Belőlem senki semmilyen okból nem csinál ribancot, világos? - tőle szokatlan módon ingerült volt.  
-Mi van? - szólalt meg Kuwabara a megszokott, roppant „értelmes" módján. - Elmagyarázná valaki?  
\- Igen. Tényleg nem ártana, ha valaki engem is „felhomályosítana" - csatlakozott detektívünk is az értetlenek táborához.  
\- Ha jól értem arról van szó, - kezdte Kurama. - hogy Yukina szerint az volna a legegyszerűbb és legbiztonságosabb módja a bejutásnak, ha női ruhát öltenénk.  
\- Á értem már! - csillant fel hősünk szeme. De egy csöppet meg is hökkent. - Vagyis öltözzünk szajhának? Hát, nem is tudom… Nem biztos, hogy észrevétlenek tudnánk maradni. Egyikünk viselkedése se túl nőies. Na jó, a tied, Kurama, talán igen… - Minamino kissé furcsán nézett rá. - Jó, jó. Bocsi, csak vicceltem! De ezt most komolyan kérdezem. Tényleg túl feltűnőek lennénk.  
\- Nem gond - jött a felelet az idős mestertől. - Még csak most van dél. Kerek 8 órátok van arra, hogy megtanuljatok nőiesen viselkedni. Yukina majd segít a tanulásban. Ellenvetés?  
\- Én már megmondtam, hogy nem! - vágta rá rögtön Koto. - Ti azt tesztek, amit akartok, de én aztán biztos, hogy nem!  
\- Pedig muszáj leszel! - vetette oda neki fülig érő szájjal Yusuke. - Ne felejtsd el, megígérted, hogy segítesz! - és barátságosan rámosolygott a lányra.  
Az igen szúrósan pillantott vissza, de nem szólt többet.  
\- Hát akkor fiatalság, kezdjük is el! - jelentette ki Genkai. - Sok sikert Yukina lányom! Ahogy ezeket elnézem nem lesz könnyű dolgod!  
\- Ne aggódj Genkai mester! - a hótündér láthatóan boldogan vállalta a feladatot. - Örülök, hogy segíthetek! Meglátod, hogy teljesen megváltoznak majd! Rájuk se fogsz ismerni! Négy igazi kisasszonyt fogok visszahozni! - kuncogott a lány, majd Botanhoz fordult. - De azért jól jönne némi segítség. Elég sokan vannak, nem biztos, hogy menni fog egyedül. Ha szépen megkérlek, leszel a segédem? - a révészlány készségesen bólintott és felállt. Ezután a kis csapatra nézett. - Kérlek, kövessetek! - a négyes nem túl lelkesen ugyan, de követte jövendő „tanítómesterét".


	7. 7 fejezet

Yukina egy kis kunyhóféleségbe vezette újdonsült tanítványait.  
\- Mi ez a hely Yukina? - nézett vezetőjükre Yusuke. - Hová hoztál minket?  
\- Ez az én saját kis kuckóm, arra az esetre, ha egyedül szeretnék maradni. Tudjátok, a hótündéreknek néha szüksége van a magányra. Na meg nem akarok örökké Genkai mester nyakán lógni. Kazuma úrfi, neked tudnod kellene, hiszen te segítettél összetákolni - nézett a vörös hajú fiúra a lány.  
\- Ja, igen, tényleg! - derült fel Kuwabara bamba ábrázata. - Hát hogy is felejthetném el, amikor az én Yukina kisasszonyomnak készült!  
\- Fogd már be, te marha! - mordult rá csöppet sem kedvesen Urameshi a barátjára. - Miért kell mindig ilyen hülyén viselkedned Yukina közelében?  
\- Mit mondtál? - kapta föl a fejét az és dühödten csörtetett a detektív felé.  
\- Yusuke, Kuwabara! Kérlek, hagyjátok abba a bohóckodást! Kevés az időnk! - szólt rájuk Kurama. A két fiú kicsit acsarogva nézett egymásra, de erőt vettek magukon és az alacsony hótündér felé fordultak mindannyian.  
\- Tehát, most, hogy végre idefigyeltek, kezdhetnénk is! - hangja végig kedves derűt sugárzott és folyamatosan mosolygott. - Azt gondoltam, hogy először a viselkedéseteket „tennénk helyre", aztán a külsőtökkel is kezdünk valamit. Így mindenkinek megfelel? - és érdeklődve nézett végig a négy harcoson. Kotono morgott ugyan egy kicsit, de Kurama elejét véve egy esetleges goromba megjegyzésnek, halkan, hogy csak a démon hallja, így szólt hozzá:  
\- Ne mondj semmit, kérlek! Yukina nagyon érzékeny lány, nem kellene megbántanod! - Koto ezt hallva csak enyhén felvonta a szemöldökét. Nem lehetett tudni, mi is erről a véleménye, mindenesetre csöndben maradt.  
\- Nos, rendben - folytatta mosolyogva a hótündér. - Akkor talán kezdhetnénk is! - a tanácstalanul mellette álldogáló Botanhoz fordult. - Azt hiszem innentől tényleg szükségem lesz a segítségedre.  
\- Semmi gond! Végtére is ezért vagyok itt! - válaszolta kedvesen a révész. - Mondd csak, mit tehetek érted?  
\- Köszönöm, Botan kisasszony! - az alacsony lány folyamatosan mosolygott továbbra is. - Akkor lennél olyan kedves és hoznál öt széket?  
\- Természetesen! Máris! - és a kék hajú lány már szaladt is. Néhány perc múlva visszatért a székekkel, bár elég nehezen boldogult velük, hiszen egyszerre szerette volna bevonszolni mind az ötöt. Kurama, látva Botan erőlködését, úriemberhez méltóan, a segítségére sietett és át is vett az öt székből négyet. A révészlányt ez egy kicsit zavarba hozta, mivel a fiú gyakorlatilag átvállalta így a munka oroszlánrészét, de mégis jól esett neki a figyelmesség:  
\- Kö… köszönöm - dadogta idegesen.  
\- Nagyon szívesen. Igazán semmiség! - az egykori bandita a lányra mosolygott, aki ettől fülig pirult. Gyorsan vissza is slisszolt Yukinához, hogy senki se vegye észre lányos zavarát.  
\- Jól van - kezdte a hótündér. - Most, hogy minden itt van, kezdjük is el! Az első lépés az, hogy megtanuljátok, hogyan kell menni és leülni.  
\- Menni és leülni? - értetlenkedett hősünk. - De hát én azt már kb. másfél éves koromban megtanultam!  
\- Jaj, te marha! - tört ki Botan. - De hogy? Úgy csörtetsz mikor mész, mint egy tank! És úgy dobod le magad a székre, mint egy zsák krumpli! Mégis ki hinné el így rólad, hogy nő vagy?  
\- Hiszen nem is vagyok az! - feleselt Yusuke.  
\- Semmi gond! - szakította őket félbe kedvesen Yukina. - Azért vagyunk itt, hogy ezt is megtanuljuk! - azzal megfogta a saját székét, és pár méterrel odébb rakta. - Tehát, kezdjük is el! Nézzük először a járást! Ha azt akarjátok, hogy a szörnyek felfigyeljenek rátok, akkor a következőképp kell mozognotok: először is mindig lépjetek járás közben a lábatokkal közvetlenül a másik elé, így! - és sétálni kezdett a többieknek háttal, hogy láthassák a mozdulatot. A három fiú azonban csak nyál csorgatva meredt a lány ringó csípőjére. - Na mire vártok, csináljátok utánam! - biztatóan nézett rájuk. A fiúk kénytelen-kelletlen utánozták a mozdulatot. Yukina ekkor elindult, hogy megnézze az eredményt. Először Urameshihez lépett. A detektív a sarkát a másik cipője orrához érintette, vagyis gyakorlatilag tyúklépéseket tett.  
\- Ez egészen jó, Yusuke úrfi, látom, figyeltél arra, hogy egy vonalban legyen a két lábad, de ne lépj ilyen közel egymáshoz a két lábaddal, jó? - nézett rá a lány kedvesen.  
\- Aha, jó - bólogatott hősünk kissé feszengve.  
\- Rajta, próbáld meg! - biztatta Yukina. A fiú kelletlenül tett még néhány lépést, kínosan ügyelve, hogy ne menjen át tyúklépésbe. - Nagyszerű, így már sokkal jobb! - mosolygott rá a hótündér és továbblépett.  
Kuwabara volt a következő. Ő mindent megtett, hogy a lehető legtökéletesebben hajtsa végre a feladatot, mert imponálni szeretett volna Yukinának. Ebből azonban az lett, hogy bekeresztezte a lábait és úgy lépegetett, mintha részeg lenne.  
\- Látom, hogy tényleg nagyon igyekszel Kazuma úrfi! - az alacsony lány szikrázó mosolya mindennél többet ért Kuwabara számára, ám a következő mondat egy kicsit letörte. - De egy vonalba lépj a két lábaddal, rendben?  
\- Oké - felelte az zavartan és megpróbált úgy tenni, ahogy a lány mondta. Láthatóan nagyon erősen koncentrált, de még így is eléggé csámpásra sikeredett.  
\- Látod, így már sokkal jobb! - mosolygott rá a hótündér, a fiú, pedig nagyon büszke volt magára, hogy mégsem olyan reménytelen eset, ám szerelme, bár nem akarattal, de letörte őt egy kissé. Ugyanis Botanhoz fordult. - Botan kisasszony, ne haragudj, de segítenél egy kicsit Kazuma úrfinak? Még szeretném megnézni a többieket is! - a révész bólintott, odalépett a vörös hajú fiúhoz és halkan magyarázni kezdett, sőt, bár nem örült neki, de be is kellett mutatnia a mozdulatot. Yusuke is látta ezt és igencsak füstölgött magában:  
„Nafene! Ha egy kicsit bénább lettem volna, akkor előttem is ráznák a feneküket! Miért profitál ez a barom mindig a hülyeségeiből?" - eközben Yukina Kuramához ért.  
\- Nahát! Te tökéletesen csinálod! - dicsérte őt a lány. - Sehol egy apró hiba! Gratulálok!  
\- Látod, Kurama, én megmondtam! - kiáltotta oda neki Urameshi, majd szurkálódva hozzátette. - Ki hitte volna, hogy a feminin viselkedésed még jól jöhet? - Minamino ismét csak a detektívre pillantott és az máris elhallgatott. A hótündér ez idő alatt Kotonohoz ért. A démon csak tüntetően állt és nem volt hajlandó utánozni a lépéseket. De hősünk megmentette a helyzetet:  
\- Hé, Koto! Ne felejtsd el, hogy megígérted! - és hamiskás mosoly terült el az arcán.  
\- Ezért még számolunk! - sziszegte a lány halkan, majd tett néhány óvatos lépést. Csak nehezen tudta megtartani az egyensúlyát.  
\- Egész jó! Ügyes vagy, csak még gyakorolnod kell! - mondta neki Yukina kedvesen és visszament a kis csapat elé, hogy folytassa a tanítást.  
\- Akkor most vegyük hozzá a testtartást! Húzzátok ki magatokat és emeljétek magasra a fejeteket! - ezt is megmutatta, majd ismét körbejárt és kijavította a hibákat.  
Miután ez elfogathatóan ment, átvették a leülést, aminek az elsajátítása szintén nem ment könnyen senkinek, Kuramát leszámítva. Ezt követően a koktélivást sajátították el, ez mindent összevetve elég jól ment. Leszámítva Kotot, aki nagyon nem volt hajlandó kecses kézmozdulatokkal, szívószállal, lassan kortyolgatni az italát, hanem egyszerűen megfogta a poharat és leöntötte az egészet a torkán.  
\- Ne, Kotono kisasszony, ne így! - szólt rá kedvesen Yukina. - Így csak maguk a szörnyek isznak, de neked így nem szabad!  
\- Nem érdekel! - vágta oda a démonlány. - Kit izgat? Én így akarom és kész! Különben pocsék íze van ennek a löttynek! - Kurama ezen most jót derült.  
\- Mi olyan vicces neked ezen? - nézett rá Kuwabara.  
\- Semmi - mosolygott továbbra is a fiú. - Csak eszembe jutott, hogy mennyi goblinölőt gurított le Koto a torkán egy-egy sikeres rablásunk után. Az összes bandatagot simán az asztal alá itta, anélkül, hogy ő akár csak egy kicsit is becsiccsentett volna. De csak az erős italokat szereti.  
\- A kis alkoholista! - nevetett hősünk. - Egyszer össze kéne ismertetni Chuval! Kíváncsi vagyok, melyikük bírna többet inni! - eközben Yukina valahogy megbirkózott Kotono ellenállásával és az beletörődött a sorsába.  
\- Rendben. Akkor még néhány plusz infó - kezdett egy újabb „leckébe" a hótündér. - Mindig mosolyogjatok a szörnyekre és rebegtessétek a szempillátokat. Meg egyébként csináljatok olyan dolgokat, amikről úgy gondoljátok, hogy nektek tetszene, ha egy lány azt tenné! Most, hogy ezt megbeszéltük, ideje, hogy a külsőtökkel is kezdjünk valamit. Kotono kisasszony, te maradj itt, a többiek menjenek át a másik szobába, majd viszünk ruhákat! - és eltűntek Botannal együtt. Néhány percen belül egy kupac ruhával tértek vissza. Párat beadtak a fiúknak, ők, pedig Kotonoval maradtak. A fiúk öltözködés közben gyakran hallottak a szomszéd szobából ilyen kiáltozásokat:  
\- Nem, én ezt nem veszem fel! Az, ki van zárva! Én ilyet soha! - és ehhez hasonlók. Mikor végeztek, jelezték ezt Yukinának, aki átment egy rakat sminkcuccal és hajra való készítményekkel, hogy nőt varázsoljon belőlük. Ugyanezt megtette Kotoval is. Míg a lányok nem végeztek, paravánnal választották el a négyest egymástól. Miután az utolsó emberrel, aki a démonlány volt, is végeztek, a hótündér így szólt:  
\- Készen is vagyunk! Botan és én hoztunk egy tükröt. Háromra kiléphettek! Felkészültetek? Akkor rajta! Egy… kettő… HÁROM! - ekkor mindannyian kiléptek a paraván mögül… És ekkor egy hatalmas kiáltás rázta meg a környéket.


	8. 8 fejezet

Mind a négyen döbbenten meredtek az előttük álló hatalmas tükörre. Mint azt mindenki tudja már régóta, ha belenéz a tükörbe, saját magát fogja látni. Hőseink is ugyanebben a hitben éltek, egészen mostanáig. Ők ugyanis az előttük álló példányban négy, kissé könnyűvérűnek tetsző leányzót láttak. Egyszerűen képtelenek voltak elhinni, hogy amit látnak az a saját képmásuk. Hiszen annyira mások! Persze ha jobban megnézzük, egyikük- másikuk még mutat valamiféle hasonlóságot azzal, aki valaha volt, na de mégis… Meg kell vallani, Yukináék igencsak jó munkát végeztek, hisz még ők maguk is alig ismerték fel saját magukat!  
\- Hát ez… ez… ez kész! - Yusuke jutott először szóhoz a döbbenettől, de még neki sem sikerült semmi értelmeset kinyögnie. Ő a tükörben egy lila magas sarkút, térdzoknit, farmerszoknyát és ujjatlan fehér topot viselő lányt látott a tükörben, akinek két copfba fogott, hosszú fekete haját egy rózsaszín sapka fedte. Próbálta felfedezni a hasonlóságot saját maga és eme lány között, de a haja és a szeme színén kívül nem sokat talált.  
\- Jól mondod! - helyeselt barátja, Kuwabara, aki a tőle megszokott, bamba képpel meredt a tükörre. Ám kivételesen ez az arckifejezés nem volt megalapozatlan. Ahol általában a képmását szokta látni, most egy hosszú, vörös hajú, csillogó rózsaszín felsőbe, fehér miniszoknyába és a felsővel megegyező színű harisnyába, valamint szintén fehér magas sarkú cipőbe öltözött lány állt. Talán itt azonban egyértelműbb volt a helyzet, mint Urameshi esetében, ugyanis az értetlen ábrázatot még a tonna smink sem tudta elfedni. De mindenki sokkal jobban meg volt hökkenve, minthogy ezt egy szurkálódó megjegyzés keretei között a fiú szemére vesse.  
\- Nos… azt hiszem, jó munkát végeztetek… - még Kurama is csak nehezen volt képes egy értelmes mondatot kipréselni magából.  
\- Köszönjük Kurama úrfi… vagy inkább kisasszony? - mosolyodott el a hótündér kissé pajkosan. Valóban, az előtte álló, csillogó fekete felsőt és pont ugyanilyen harisnyához párducmintás miniszoknyát és magas sarkút hordó személy, akinek rózsaszín haja a feje tetején kontyba volt kötve úgy, hogy egy elülső tincs szabadon maradt, inkább emlékeztetett egy csinos lányra, mint erős harcosra. A negyedik „páciens", Kotono csak állt szótlanul a tükör előtt és magát méregette. Neki nem voltak olyan nehézségei, mint a többieknek, tökéletesen tisztában volt vele, hogy akit lát, az saját maga, egész felismerhető maradt nem csak maga, de mások számára is. Egy fehér felső és egy kék-fekete kockás miniszoknya volt rajta, ehhez, pedig fekete, lyukacsos harisnya, fehér térdzokni és magas szárú cipő. Rá nem lehetett magas sarkút adni, bár Yukina és Botan nagyon szerette volna. Nem is egyszer próbálkoztak vele, de miután ötször végignyalt a padlón, belátták, hogy reménytelen és más megoldást kerestek. A hajával nem sok mindent engedett kezdeni, mindössze megmosták, kifésülték és valahogy, mégis beleerőltettek egy rózsaszín csíkot a jobb oldalra. Bár nem mondott most semmit, de véleménye természetesen volt, mindenesetre, ha nehezen is, valahogy mégis sikerült visszafognia magát.  
\- Szerintem most, hogy kigyönyörködtétek magatokat az új külsőtökben, ideje visszaindulni. Még fél óra és lassan besötétedik! - azzal a kis hótündér, nyomában a négy jómadárral Genkai kunyhója felé vette az irányt. Az idős mester igencsak elégedett volt az eredménnyel:  
\- Azt hiszem, senki sem csinálhatta volna jobban, lányom! Ha már ezt a hármat képes voltál így megnevelni egy délután alatt! - a fejével Yusuke, Kuwabara és Kotono felé bökött. Yukina csak szerényen megköszönte a dicséretet és kissé elpirult az elismerő szavak hallatán. Az anyó ekkor a négy harcoshoz fordult. - De a ti feladatotok még nem ért véget! Sőt, mondhatni csak most kezdődik igazán! Ideje visszamennetek a szörnyek rejtekhelyére! Mindjárt besötétedik! Nyomás! De el ne hibázzátok nekem! Ne csináljatok semmi ostobaságot, világos? Főleg te vigyázz, te bolond kölyök! - nézett az utolsó mondatnál a detektívre.  
\- Jól van, na! Miért kell folyton engem szekálnod? A többieket miért nem szekírozott ennyit? Miért csak engem? - kapta fel a vizet hősünk.  
\- Azért, mert te vagy a legfelelőtlenebb! Ráadásul te vagy a tanítványom és nem ők! Most pedig fölösleges locsogás helyett inkább indulj már! - és becsapta az ajtót a fiú orra előtt.  
\- Vén banya! - morogta az, az orra alatt, miközben elindultak. Alig negyedóra múlva már a raktár előtt álltak. Míg átvágtak a városon, jó néhányan megbámulták őket, sőt egy szemtelen hajléktalan még meg is kérdezte:  
\- Hé, cicusok, mennyi a tarifátok? - Yusuke és Kuwabara idiótán néztek egymásra, majd gonosz vigyor ült ki az arcukra. De még mielőtt bármit is tehettek volna, Kurama gyorsan továbbrángatta őket. Nem a fiúktól félt, még csak nem is a hajléktalantól, de Koto reakciójától már annál inkább. A démonlány ugyanis megállt, ökölbe szorította a kezét és ridegen nézett a fal tövében ülő férfira. Az egykori bandita tisztában volt vele, hogy ez semmi jót nem jelent. Menet közben a lány mellé is lépett és a következő szavakat intézte hozzá:  
\- Higgadj le, jó? Ne gyilkolj feleslegesen! Nem ítélheted őt el azért, amit mondott! Visszataszító, igen, de ne felejtsd el azt sem, hogy most mi minek látszunk!  
\- Velem akkor se beszélhet senki így! - sziszegte a fogai közt a megszólított.  
\- Pedig muszáj leszel elviselni, mert a szörnyek sem fognak másként! - nézett rá nagyon komolyan Kurama. - Egyik sem! Amúgy felkészültél már a Hieiel való találkozására? Mert ő biztos fel fog ismerni, ha meglát! - a lány hirtelen összerezzent. Tudta, hogy ha csak lehet, el kell kerülnie azt, hogy összefusson a tűzdémonnal. Eddig is tisztában volt vele, hogy nagy valószínűséggel az fel fogja ismerni, pont ezért nem lenne ajánlatos a dolog. Mindenesetre nem adott választ erre a kérdésre, de egykori bandafőnöke láthatóan nem is várt rá. Tehát, most kanyarodjunk vissza a raktárépülethez! Yusuke és csapata ismét a raktárépületet nézték éppúgy, mint néhány órával ezelőtt, de most alig emlékeztettek akkori önmagukra.  
\- Tehát srácok, úgy érzem, most már tényleg nincs más hátra, mint előre, úgyhogy nyomás! - jelentette ki hősünk és ezzel a kis csapat elindult. Az épület ajtaja nyikorogva feltárult beengedve mindenre elszánt hőseinket. Ám amint szemük megszokta a félhomályt, döbbenten pillantottak körbe. A helyiség ugyanis teljesen üres volt!  
Illetve voltak dobozok halomba rakva, meg rakodó gépek, de csak éppen ugyanúgy nézett ki, mint bármely másik elhagyatott raktár.  
\- Lehetséges volna, hogy az a szörny direkt félrevezetett minket és nem is ez a búvóhelyük? - tűnődött tanácstalanul Yusuke.  
\- Nem, ahhoz az a szörny túl hülye volt, hogy ilyesmi az eszébe jusson! -rázta meg a fejét Kotono.  
\- Igazán? Akkor mégis mivel magyarázod ezt? Talán láthatatlanná váltak a szörnyek, vagy mi van? Mert én itt egyet sem látok! - vágta oda neki ingerülten Kuwabara.  
\- Nem - felelte Koto hűvösen. - Szerintem valóban ez a búvóhelyük, vagy legalábbis innen lehet megközelíteni.  
\- Ezzel mire célzol? - nézett rá Urameshi értetlenül.  
\- Véleményem szerint Koto arra gondol, hogy van itt valamiféle titkos ajtó, amin át a valódi rejtekhelyre juthatunk - vette át a szót Kurama.  
\- Hát az, nagyszerű! - morogta Kuwabara. - És mégis hol van ez az ajtó, okostojások!  
\- Azt meg kell keresni - jött a válasz a démonlánytól.  
\- Remek! - morgolódott tovább Kazuma. - Akkor jó keresést, mert, hogy én nem fogok itt kutatgatni az, tuti! Sok sikert, én addig pihenek egy kicsit! - azzal nekitámaszkodott egy halom doboznak. De a rakás nem állt elég stabilan ahhoz, hogy megtartsa a fiú súlyát és nagy robajjal összedőlt. Kuwabara pedig, mivel elvesztette az egyensúlyát, hogy mentse a menthetőt, dobbantott egy nagyot az egyik lábával ott, ahol az előbb a dobozok álltak, miközben megpróbált állva maradni. Persze nem sikerült neki és egy hatalmasat esett. Még nem tért magához egészen a történtek után, amikor a következőket hallotta társaitól:  
\- Nahát Kuwabara, azt hiszem, nem is kell tovább keresni, mivel te megtaláltad nekünk! - fűzte a történtekhez Kurama.  
\- Ki hitte volna, hogy egy nap még ilyen jól fog jönni a bénaságod! - pimaszkodott Urameshi. Kuwabara ügyetlenségének köszönhetően ugyanis feltárt egy titkos csapóajtót, ami minden valószínűség szerint a keresett rejtekhelyre vezetett. Kis csapatunk nem is teketóriázott sokat, hanem elindult a csapóajtó mögött rejlő lépcsőn lefelé.  
\- Te nem jössz Kuwabara? - kérdezett vissza már csak úgy a válla fölött menetből Kurama. A fiú értetlen ábrázattal tekintett körbe, majd mikor felfedezte, hogy társai már rég eltűntek a titkos lépcsőn lefelé menet, hirtelen talpra ugrott és hatalmas kiáltozás közepette utánuk igyekezett:  
\- Hé, várjatok meg! Ne hagyjatok itt!


	9. 9 fejezet

Négy hősünk halkan lépdelve, minden apró neszre nagy odafigyelést fordítva bandukolt lefelé a lépcsőn. Bár a nesztelen surranást némiképp akadályozta a magassarkúik kopogása, így csak remélni tudták, hogy a nagy valószínűséggel létező őrségnek ez nem kelti fel a figyelmét.  
Nem sokkal később leértek a lépcsősor aljára. Itt egy fáklyákkal szegélyezett folyosó fogadta őket. A levegőben áporodott, nedves szag terjengett.  
\- Mi a fene lehet ez a hely? - tekingetett körbe Kuwabara.  
\- Szerintem ez egy barlangrendszer lehetett eredetileg, amit egy kicsit átalakítottak, hogy elláthassa a megfelelő funkciókat - jött a válasz Kuramától. - Igazán remek ötlet, megjegyzem. Bárki is ennek az egésznek a kitervelője, biztos, hogy nem kispályás – a többiek egy bólintással jelezték, hogy egyetértenek.  
\- Mindenesetre furcsa, hogy eddig senkivel nem találkoztunk. Azért vigyázhatnának jobban is a rejtekhelyükre! - jegyezte meg néhány perccel később Yusuke.  
Megint csak biccentés volt a válasz a többiektől. De már nem kellett sokáig várnia kis csapatunknak arra, hogy összefussanak valakivel. De ez nem feltétlenül volt kellemes. A folyosó egyszer csak véget ért és a jobb oldalon egy terembe torkollott. Innen azonban beszélgetés hangja szűrődött ki. Urameshi és társai a falhoz lapultak és óvatosan kikémleltek onnan. A terem viszonylag nagy volt, sötét, hőseink rejtekhelyével átlósan, pedig egy másik terem bejáratát lehetett látni. Mindannyian biztosan tudták, hogy arra kell továbbmenniük. De a terem, amit inkább szobának lehetne nevezni, közepén egy asztal és néhány szék foglalt helyet, ennél, pedig négy szörny ült. Ezzel nem is lett volna baj, kis csapatunk nyilvánvalóan meg tudott volna birkózni négy átlagos szörnnyel. Ebből a négyből három az említett csoportba tartozott, de a negyedikkel már gondok akadtak. Az ugyanis nem volt ismeretlen hőseink számára és neki sem ők. Mivel az nem más volt, mint Hiei.  
„Hát ez remek!" - gondolta magában detektívünk. - „Most aztán mit csináljunk? Hieiel nem tudjuk megetetni, hogy csak a szórakoztatásukra érkezett szajhák vagyunk! Kiállni meg nem kéne ellene, mert nem lenne jó, ha bármi baja esne, ráadásul akkor már nem tudnánk tovább észrevétlenek maradni! De hát akkor mégis mi legyen? Tovább kell mennünk!" - a többiek is átlátták a problémát, és mindannyian a lehető legjobb megoldáson gondolkodtak, de a nyílt támadáson kívül semmi nem jutott az eszükbe. Ám ekkor Kotono megszólalt:  
\- Bízzátok rám az ügyet! Majd én megoldom!  
\- Mi az ötleted? - nézett rá hősünk érdeklődve.  
\- Én elterelem a figyelmüket, ti meg ezt kihasználva továbbmentek. Ennyi.  
\- De egyszerre akarod mind a négyet lefoglalni? - Kuwabara úgy nézett rá, mintha a lány nem lenne normális.  
\- Nem - vetette a kérdezőre a démon jeges pillantását. - Bőven elég csak az egyiket. A másik három elég hülye ahhoz, hogy simán átvágjátok a fejüket - Kurama erre ijedten kapta fel a fejét:  
\- Koto, ezt nem csinálhatod!  
\- De igen. Vagy tudsz valami jobb megoldást? - vetette oda a démonlány.  
\- Látom, nem tudlak eltéríteni - sóhajtott fel lemondóan az. - De azt ugye tudod, hogy a tűzzel játszol? Amire készülsz az nagyon veszélyes!  
\- Ezzel is számoltam - jött a felelet. Ezután Yusukéhoz fordult. - De ajánlom, hogy igyekezzetek hatástalanítani azt a követ! - Urameshi csak ekkor kezdett gyanakodni:  
\- Várjunk csak! Mire készülsz? - de Koto elengedte a kérdést a füle mellett és mielőtt még elindult volna, a következő szavakat intézte a társaihoz:  
\- Majd jelzek, ha indulhattok! - azzal kilépett a rejtekhelyéről.  
Egyenesen a szörnyek felé vette az útját. Az ajtóval szemben ülő rusnyaság vette őt észre először. Föl is ugrott és a lány elé lépett:  
\- Hé, cicám, mit akarsz itt? - Kotono próbált nem tudomást venni a stírölő pillantásról, de nehezen ment. Mégis a lehető legkifejezéstelenebb hangon szólalt meg:  
\- Vele akarok beszélni - és a fejével Hiei felé bökött. Az, a másik két szörnnyel egyetemben még nem vette észre őt, feltételezhetően nem is érdekelte őket az, hogy valaki behatolt az épületbe, valószínűleg a társuk úgyis értesíti őket, ha segítségre lenne szüksége. Ekkor a szörny megfordult és odakiáltott a tűzdémonnak:  
\- Hé, főnök! Ez a pipi veled akar beszélni! - a fiú a többi szörnnyel egyetemben odafordult és végigmérte a lányt.  
\- Rendben van - bólintott a társának, aki erre engedelmesen arrébb lépett a démonlány útjából. Az, közelebb ment és az asztaltól néhány méternyi távolságban megállt.  
\- Meglep, hogy itt látlak, ráadásul így, Koto - Hiei folyamatosan jártatta rajta a tekintetét és mondandója közben kajánul elvigyorodott. - Mit akarsz tőlem? - a lánynak szabályosan felfordult a gyomra ettől a stílustól, de nem mutatta ki. Sőt, minden önuralmát megfeszítve odament az asztalhoz, ráült, keresztbe tette a lábát és félredobta a haját, miközben a tűzdémon szemébe nézett.  
\- Csak tudod, van valami, amiről beszélnünk kéne - a mondandója közepén megnyalta a száját. - Már régen esedékes lenne ezt megbeszélni, tudod - igyekezett a lehető legcsábítóbban nézni és beszélni.  
\- Hallgatlak - felelte erre Hiei. Kotono ekkor felállt és közelebb lépett a tűzdémonhoz. Egy pillanatra a szemébe nézett aztán merész lépésre szánta el magát. A fiú lábait az asztalon nyugtatta, a kezét, pedig karba tette. Koto ezt használta ki. Szemtelenül az ölébe ült. Hiei persze nem fejezett ki rosszallást ezzel kapcsolatban. A kezét a lány karjára tette és továbbra is pimaszul méregette. A rókadémon a tűzdémon füléhez hajolt és úgy suttogta:  
\- Akkor megbeszéljük a dolgot? - közben megeresztett egy vadító mosolyt. A fiú arcán önelégült vigyor terült el és így válaszolt:  
\- Miről is van szó? Kifejtenéd? - Kotono, bár a hideg futkosott a hátán ettől az egésztől, visszamosolygott és elkezdte csókolgatni Hiei arcát.  
Egészen a szája szögletétől indult és úgy haladt a füléig. Mikor idáig elért a tűzdémon fülcimpáját kezdte harapdálni, néha pajkosan belenyalt a fülébe. Valójában visszataszítónak találta az egész helyzetet, de úgy gondolta inkább a fiút, mint mást. Valódi érzelmeit azonban nagyon jól palástolta. Persze nem feledkezett meg róla, miért is csinálja ezt az egészet. Tisztában volt vele, hogy Hiei most már nem foglalkozik a külvilággal, tehát szabad az út Yusukéék előtt. Ki is nyitotta a szemét és társai rejtekhelye felé pillantott, Kurama, aki már elég régóta ismerte őt, egyből megértette a jelzést és intett a többieknek is, hogy kövessék. A kis csapat a lehető leghalkabban surrant át a helyiségen. A következő terem üres volt és egy újabb folyosóra vezetett.  
\- Fú, hát ez nagyon durva volt! Ilyet csinálni! - jegyezte meg Kuwabara elképedten. Mert hát ugye ők is végignézték az előbbi jelenetet.  
\- Az igaz, de hát nem volt más választása - tette hozzá Yusuke.  
\- De akkor se kellett volna pont neki ilyeneket csinálni! - vetette ellen a vörös hajú fiú.  
\- Miért, te talán megtetted volna helyette? - nézett rá szúrósan Urameshi.  
\- Fúj, hagyj már békén, te idióta! Most egy hétig rémálmaim lesznek miattad! - rivallt rá a barátja.  
\- Fiúk, kérlek! - szólt rájuk Kurama. - Szorít az idő! Most meg már végképp! Sietnünk kell, már csak Koto miatt is!  
\- Úgy van! - helyeselt detektívünk. - Menjünk! Ideje visszaszerezni azt a követ és jól fenékbe rugdosni azt, aki ezt az egész felfordulást okozta! Nyomás, srácok! - azzal futásnak eredtek.


	10. 10 fejezet

Yusuke, Kuwabara és Kurama a tőlük telhető legnagyobb sebességgel igyekeztek eljutni a keresett személyhez. Már átjutottak néhány termen és végeláthatatlan folyosókon, de úgy tűnt, mintha semmivel sem kerültek volna közelebb a céljukhoz.  
\- Biztosak vagytok benne, hogy jó irányba megyünk? Nekem tökre úgy tűnik, mintha ugyanott mennénk állandóan - lihegte Kuwabara futás közben.  
\- Igen, ezek a termek, meg folyosók mindenhol olyan egyformák! - helyeselt Urameshi.  
\- Ez ne tévesszen meg titeket! Bár úgy tűnik, mintha nem haladnánk előbbre, de én biztosan érzem, hogy hamarosan megtaláljuk, amit keresünk! Percről-percre közelebb jutunk hozzá! - nyugtatta meg őket Kurama. Tehát a társaság rendületlenül továbbfolytatta útját.

Eközben Kotono körül is zajlottak az események. Miután a társai elhagyták a termet ő tudta, hogy folytatnia kell azt a veszélyes játékot, amibe belekezdett. Tisztában volt vele, hogy a sorsa most már a detektívtől és társaitól függ, az ő gyorsaságuk dönti el, mi lesz vele. Mert, hogy Hiei mit akar, afelől nem volt kétsége. Ha el akarta kerülni a dolgot, arra az egyetlen esélye az időhúzás volt, de lehetőleg, amíg lehet úgy, hogy a tűzdémon ezt ne vegye észre. Még egy ideig harapdálta a fiú fülcimpáját és tűrte, hogy az meg a nyakát ízlelgesse.  
„El kell ódáznom a csókot, amíg csak lehet. Ha az megvolt, utána nem fog már sokáig várni. Az ő fajtájánál az már egyenes következményként vonja maga után a többit… Húznom kell az időt! Csak minél tovább!" - de persze ezen gondolatok közepette is folytatta, amit elkezdett. De ne feledkezzünk meg arról sem, hogy a szobában továbbra is ott tartózkodott a másik három szörny is, akik bizony irigykedve figyelték a vezérüket. Néhány perc múlva az egyikük, aki a legbátrabb és legpimaszabb volt közülük, óvatosan közelebb sündörgött a pároshoz és a létező legbehízelgőbb hangján a következő szavakat intézte a tűzdémonhoz:  
\- Igazán tüzesnek látszik ez a cica. Mondd csak főnök, ha te végeztél vele, ugye mi is megkaphatjuk? - a megszólított erre hirtelen fölemelte a tekintetét és végignézett a beosztottjain. Azok várakozón néztek vissza rá. Koto is fölemelte a fejét és látszólag érdektelenül nézett körbe.  
Mindenki a fiú válaszára várt, amit nemsokára meg is kaptak. De egyáltalán nem olyan volt, mint amit a kérdező és társai vártak:  
\- Mégis mit képzeltek magatokról? Soha! Ő csak az enyém! - az ingerült hangra mindhárom szörny összerezzent és hátrálni kezdett:  
\- Bocsáss meg, főnök, nem gondoltuk ám komolyan! - a fiút azonban már nem érdekelték, újra a démonlány felé fordult:  
\- Folytasd nyugodtan, édes! - a lány utálta, ha becézték, de uralkodott magán, tehát ismét Hieire mosolygott és úgy tett, ahogy az, mondta.  
De érezte, hogy ez már nem lesz sokáig elég a tűzdémonnak. És milyen igaza volt! Nem sokkal később a fiú megfogta a rókadémon állát, és erélyesen szembefordította őt magával. Nem várt semmire, vadul megcsókolta. Ez most egészen más volt, mint az a csók, ami a Sötétség Urának legyőzése után csattant el közöttük. Az a csók gyengéd volt és érzelmeket fejezett ki, ez viszont durva és követelőző. Kotononak nagyon fájt, ahogy Hiei a fogaival kóstolgatta az ajkait és a nyelvét olyan mélyen tolta át a szájába, hogy szinte öklendezett tőle. De nem tehetett ellene semmit, továbbra is meg kellett játszania, hogy élvezi.  
Ekkor azt érezte, hogy a tűzdémon fölemeli, és egy hátsó szoba felé viszi. Az előbb fel sem tűnt nekik ez az ajtó, pedig éppen a régi rejtekhelyükkel szemben foglalt helyet. Még az ajtóból visszafordult és rámordult a társaira:  
\- Ne merészeljetek zavarni, világos?  
\- Igen… hát persze… vettük főnök! - dadogták azok idegesen. A fiú bólintott és visszafordult Kotohoz. A nehéz kőajtó becsukódott mögöttük.

Ez idő alatt Yusuke és társai hosszas rohanás után egy hatalmas, zárt ajtóhoz értek.  
\- Úgy látom, igazad volt, Kurama. Bármibe lefogadom, hogy itt megtaláljuk, amit keresünk! Gyerünk srácok! - kiáltott fel Urameshi. A többiek egyetértően bólintottak:  
\- Nyomás! - azzal elindultak. Az ajtó döngve feltárult. Odabent totális sötétség fogatta őket.  
\- Legyetek nagyon óvatosak! Ki tudja mi lapul meg a sötétben! - figyelmeztette barátait Kurama. Halkan beléptek a terembe és körbekémleltek. Úgy tűnt, hogy a terem teljesen üres, ám ekkor detektívünk valami vöröses fényre lett figyelmes:  
\- Nézzétek! Ott! - suttogta és a vörös fény irányába mutatott. Kuwabara és Kurama is a megadott irányba pillantottak. - Ez biztosan az a kő lesz! - folytatta hősünk és mindannyian óvatos léptekkel megindultak a fény forrása felé. A terem legtávolabbi sarkában meg is találták, amit kerestek, egy üvegbura alatt a vörös zafír szórta fényét. A három barát egy ideig csak meredten nézte a követ, míg Kuwabara hirtelen észbe kapott:  
\- Mire vársz még Urameshi? Gyorsan fogd meg a követ, aztán tűnjünk el innen!  
\- Igaz is! - tért magához hirtelen Yusuke és már nyúlt is érte. De alighogy levette az üvegburát, a kő egyszerűen szőrén-szálán eltűnt. - Ezt nem értem! Hová lett? - detektívünk döbbenten meredt a kő hűlt helyére. Ekkor váratlanul a teremben fáklyák gyúltak, fénybe burkolva a helyiséget, a hátuk mögött, pedig gonosz nevetés harsant:  
\- Csak nem képzelitek, hogy ilyen könnyen megkaphatjátok! - mindhárman megfordultak és két igencsak bizarr alakkal találták szembe magukat. Egy alacsony, kékes bőrű, disznóképűvel és egy magas fekete csuklyással.  
\- Nőnek öltözünk, és úgy akarjuk átverni az ellenséget, mi? Ócska trükk! - nevetett az alacsonyabb.  
\- Fogd be a szád, malacfejű! Rólad aztán senki sem feltételezné soha, hogy nő vagy! - vágta oda neki Kuwabara.  
\- Nem tűröm, hogy sértegess! Különben is, te sem nézel ki jobban! - fortyant fel az.  
\- Hűha, Kuwabara! Hallod, hogy beszólt neked? Én a helyedben ezt nem hagynám megtorlatlanul - mondta hősünk nevetve.  
\- Tényleg! - Kuwabara már fuldoklott a röhögéstől.  
\- Azonnal hagyjátok abba, ti arcátlanok! - az alacsony, tömzsi alak egyre dühösebb lett.  
\- Hallod Kuwabara barátom? A kis röfi megszólalt! - Yusuke már a földön fetrengett.  
\- Kár, hogy nem értjük, mit visít nekünk! - kontrázott Kuwabara.  
\- Még egy ilyen és megöllek! - fenyegetőzött az, de a két fiú csak nevetett tovább, de úgy, hogy még a könnyük is kicsordult.  
\- Elég! - mennydörögte ekkor a másik alak. Erre hirtelen Urameshinek és Kuwabarának is elmúlt a nevethetnékje. A hang annyi gonoszságot hordozott magában és olyan hideg volt, hogy szinte megfagyott tőle a levegő.  
\- Főnök, köszönöm! - kezdett az alacsony alak hálálkodásba, de a csuklyás elhallgattatta:  
\- Ez rád is vonatkozott! - erre a tömzsi malacképű olyan kicsire zsugorodott, amilyenre csak tudott:  
\- Bocsáss meg, főnök!  
\- Hányszor mondjam még, hogy fogd be! - mordult rá ismét a főnök. A beosztottja erre csak a földre vetette magát és remegve nézett fel rá.  
\- Várjunk csak! Kik vagytok ti? És azonnal adjátok ide a követ! Megkönnyítenétek a dolgunkat! - szólalt meg a detektív.  
\- Azt lesheted! - vágta oda az alacsony, még mindig a földön térdelve, de a magas egyetlen pillantással elhallgattatta.  
\- Ha a követ akarjátok, akkor el kell vennetek, mert én nem fogom odaadni nektek! - azzal előhúzta a zsebéből a követ.  
\- Azonnal add ide! - kiáltotta hősünk.  
\- Ha a követ akarod, akkor küzdjünk meg érte! Gyere velem! Persze, csak ha mersz! - mondta hűvösen a csuklyás.  
\- Már hogyne! De előre szólok, nincs esélyed! - és már meg is indult volna Kurama és Kuwabara társaságában, ám ellensége hangja megállította:  
\- Ez egy szabályos, egy-egy elleni párbaj lesz. A társaid nem jöhetnek. Ők itt maradnak Raidonnal, a beosztottammal együtt! - hangja ellentmondást nem tűrő volt és ezt Yusuke is megérezte, ezért beleegyezően bólintott tanácstalan barátai felé:  
\- Tegyétek, amit mond! Ne aggódjatok, elbánok vele egyedül is!  
\- Ha így látod jónak, legyen - egyezett bele Kurama.  
\- Hát, te tudod… - Kuwabara kétkedően nézett rá, de kénytelen volt beletörődni.  
\- Ne féljetek! Elintézem! - mondta és a csuklyás alak után ő is kilépett a teremből.


	11. 11 fejezet

Az ajtó becsapódott Yusuke és a csuklyás alak mögött, így Kurama és Kuwabara egyedül maradt a teremben az alacsony, malacképű szörnnyel, akit, mint az előbb kiderült, Raidonnak hívtak.  
\- Úgy látom eljött az én időm - a tömzsi alak felállt a földről és ördögi mosollyal nézett két hősünkre.  
\- Mire célzol röfike? - nézett rá Kuwabara és ő is gonoszul elvigyorodott.  
\- Ne merészelj így nevezni, különben megkeserülöd, te undorító ember! -fröcsögött az.  
\- Nahát, hogy berezeltem! - a vörös hajú fiú továbbra is ostobán vigyorgott.  
\- Kuwabara, elég legyen! - kiáltott rá Kurama. - Ne feszítsd túl a húrt!  
\- Ugyan már, ne pánikolj! - vetette oda neki a megszólított félvállról. - Mit árthatna nekünk egy ilyen? Ha szükséges fél kézzel elbánok vele!  
\- Igazán? - Raidon teljesen kijött a béketűrésből. - Azért erre ne vegyél mérget! - a szörny körül zöldes energiamező jelent meg, amely örvényszerűen felkavarta a terem talaján lévő port. - Most megmutatom, mire vagyok képes!  
\- Gratulálok, Kuwabara! Sikerült alaposan feldühítened! Mégis hogy harcoljunk ellene ezekben a göncökben? - kiabálta Kurama a társának, miközben karját az arca elé kapta, hogy védje azt a hatalmas porfelhőtől.  
\- Ugyan már, Kurama! Simán elbánunk vele, hisz ez csak egy szájhős! - kiabálta vissza a fiú az örvénylő porrétegen keresztül.  
\- A főnök büszke lesz rám, ha eltávolítalak titeket az útból! - a disznóképű szörny szinte eszelősen ordítozott. - Pusztuljatok! - és egy hatalmas energialöketet indított útnak, ami felmart mindent, ami az útjába került. Kuwabara sóbálvánnyá meredten állt, a hihetetlen erejű támadás valósággal megbénította. Szerencsére Kurama nem blokkolt le ilyen módon. Villámgyorsan felmérte a helyzetet és észrevette, hogy az energiasáv csak látszólag teríti be az egész szobát, bizonyos részek, mint például a plafonon lévő sarkok, kívül estek a hatókörén. Már épp ugrott volna, amikor észrevette, hogy barátja csak áll és meredten nézi az egyre közeledő, minden bizonnyal végzetes támadást.  
\- Kuwabara! - az egykori bandita egy gyors ugrással mellette termett és magával rántotta a bambán ácsorgó fiút is a biztonságot jelentő felső sarokba.  
Az energiasáv nagy robajjal végigszáguldott a termen, majd a megidézőjével szemközti falnak csapódva szertefoszlott.  
\- Hát erre nem számítottam! - motyogta, mintegy magának a vörös hajú fiú.  
\- Na, ennek elégnek kellett lennie! A főnök biztos elégedett lesz velem! - Raidon, győzelme teljesen tudatában, önelégülten vigyorgott. Ám ekkor észrevette az éppen földet érő Kuwabarát és Kuramát. - Micsoda? Ti még éltek? De hát az én sav-energiatámadásom egyszerűen kivédhetetlen!  
\- Minden technikának megvan a maga gyengéje, amit kihasználva hatástalanítani, kikerülni, visszaverni, vagy legalábbis az általa okozott kárt minimalizálni lehet. Még a legerősebb technikának is. Ezt jól jegyezd meg! Ezért van az, hogy mindenkinél akad erősebb. De gondolom, ezt már tudod, hiszen, ha erősebb lennél, mint a vezéred, akkor te lennél a főnök és nem fordítva. Tehát már győztek le, ami azt jelenti, hogy mindezt rég tudnod kellene - magyarázta Kurama.  
\- Azért ne legyél olyan nagyra magaddal, te selyemfiú! - ordítozta vicsorogva a szörny. - Lehet, hogy most az egyszer szerencsétek volt, de a következőt, azt nem élitek túl!  
\- Ajaj! Úgy látom, megint ugyanarra készül! - jegyezte meg Kuwabara még mindig a földön ülve. - Van valami ötleted Kurama? - nézett társára.  
\- Igen, van. De ahhoz a te segítségedre is szükség van. Figyelj, mondom, mit kell tenned! Egyszerű lesz, de elég kockázatos - azzal felvázolta a tervét.  
\- Hát nem is tudom… Biztos vagy benne, hogy ez jó ötlet? - a fiú kétkedve nézett az egykori banditára. Az csak bólintott. - Végül is… Te tudod… - de nem maradt idejük a további tervezgetésre, mert ellenfelük megindította támadását:  
\- Nesztek! - kiáltotta és egy újabb, mindent szétmaró energiasávot indított útjára.  
\- Rajta Kuwabara, kezdd el! - szólt oda az embertestbe bújt démon barátjának.  
\- Rendben! - jött a válasz és a fiú a terem közepére futott és ott megállt. Mikor az energiasáv már majdnem elérte, Kurama is akcióba lépett. Odarohant társa háta mögé, ráugrott és egy jól irányzott szaltóval átlendült az energiasávon és így szembekerült ellenfelével. Az meglepetten nézett rá, majd hirtelen gunyorosan elvigyorodott:  
\- Azt hiszed olyan dörzsölt vagy, hogy sikerült átugranod az energiasávomat? Milyen ostoba vagy! A barátod ugyanis ettől függetlenül még meghal, és te semmit sem tehetsz! És ha ő meghalt egy újabb hullámmal végzek veled is! Ha-ha-ha!  
\- Ebben azért ne legyél olyan biztos! - most Kuramán volt a sor, hogy kajánul elvigyorodjon. Egy ugrással Raidon mögött termett és előrántotta rózsaostorát, majd a szörny felé suhintott.  
\- Csak nem hiszed, hogy ezzel megölhetsz? Milyen ostoba vagy! - nevetett a malacképű. És kitért minden felé irányuló csapás elől. De nem is az volt Kurama célja, hogy feldarabolja. Minden a tervei szerint haladt. Ellenfele egyre csak hátrált és nem vette észre, hogy egyenesen a saját energiasávjába rohan. Totálisan belerohant és a sav szinte azonnal szétmarta a testét. Utolsó szavai még sokáig vízhangoztak a teremben:  
\- Nem, ez lehetetlen! Ez egyszerűen lehetetlen! Ezt még megkeserülitek! - közben Kuwabara előhozta tenyeréből a dimenziós pengét és átvágta magát az energiasávon és így sikerült neki is ép bőrrel megúsznia. Az energiasáv ismét elhalt, miután a falnak csapódott.  
\- És ezzel vége - állapította meg Kuwabara.  
\- Igen - bólintott Kurama.- A mi feladatunk ezzel véget ért. Most már minden Yusukén múlik - mindketten az ajtóra emelték tekintetüket és teljes szívükből kívánták, hogy a detektív sikerrel járjon.


	12. 12 fejezet

Míg Kuwabara és Kurama legyőzték saját ellenfelüket, a malacképű Raidont, Kotono is komoly harc elé nézett. De ez nem a szokásos értelemben vett küzdelem volt. Itt saját magát kellett megvédenie, mégpedig úgy, hogy az ellenfelében se tegyen kárt. Hiei ráadásul a legkisebb mértékig sem harcolni akart vele, sokkal inkább valami mást, de azt aztán nagyon.  
Történetünk ezen szálát az ajtó becsapódásánál szakítottuk meg, tehát célszerű innen folytatni. Lássuk hát, hogy mi történt abban a rejtélyes hátsó szobában!  
Hiei berúgta az ajtót maga mögött, miután belépett, a karjában Kotoval. A lány igyekezett minél szenvedélyesebben csókolni a tűzdémon száját, hogy az csak lassan tudjon haladni vele. A helyiség kicsi volt, valószínűleg az őrök hálótermeként funkcionált, vagyis néhány ágyon kívül semmi nem volt benne. Ez azt jelentette, hogy mindössze néhány méterre állt a legközelebbi ágy az ajtótól. Mégis beletelt vagy öt percbe mire eljutottak addig, hogy a fiú az ágyra dönthesse a démonlányt. És Kotono még akkor sem hagyta magát olyan könnyen, enyhén ellökte magától Hieit és felült. A tűzdémont ez úgy tűnt nem igazán zavarja, mert csak folytatta a lány csókolgatását. Na persze nem sokáig hagyta a helyzetet így, néhány perccel később erélyesen hanyatt döntötte Kotot és fölé térdelt. A kezével már egyre vadabbul igyekezett bejutni a démon felsője alá, de az, a lehető legészrevétlenebbül, próbálta eltéríteni a szándékától. De miután Kotono már vagy az ötödik erre tett kísérletét hiúsította meg úgy, hogy kissé elfordult, esetleg óvatosan ellökte, vagy lefogta a kezét, már elveszítette a türelmét. Idegesen felmordult:  
\- Mi van már? Mi a fene bajod van? - és durván megtette, amit akart. Koto érezte, hogy most már itt az ideje, hogy taktikát váltson, tovább nem képes fenntartani a látszatot.  
Határozottan ellökte magától a fiút és felült. Kihasználva a fiú meglepettségét felugrott az ágyról és az ajtóhoz rohant. De nem számolt Hiei gyorsaságával. A tűzdémon ugyanis hamar felocsúdott első döbbenetéből és egy szempillantás alatt utolérte a menekülő lányt. Hátulról átfogta és visszavonszolta.  
\- Csak nem képzeled, hogy csak úgy egyszerűen elmehetsz? Velem te nem fogsz szórakozni! - a démon persze kézzel-lábbal tiltakozott, kevés sikerrel. Hiei ismét az ágyra döntötte és folytatta, amit elkezdett. Ádáz küzdelem vette kezdetét közöttük az akaratuk érvényesítéséért.

Eközben Yusuke hosszú folyosót szelt át a csuklyás alak követése közben. Már vagy tíz perce mentek, amikor végre elértek egy ajtót. Az döngve feltárult előttük. Odabent egy hatalmas terem volt, mintha éppen rendezvények szervezésére, vagy arénának találták volna ki.  
\- Nagyszerű! Ez éppen megfelelő hely lesz arra, hogy kitapossam a beled! - motyogta Urameshi, inkább csak magának. Biztos volt benne, hogy ellenfele nem hallotta, amit mondott, ezért lepődött meg annyira, amikor váratlanul választ kapott a kijelentésére:  
\- Jómagam is úgy vélem, hogy ez alkalmas hely lesz a küzdelmünkre - a sértő megjegyzést úgy tűnt figyelmen kívül hagyta. Mikor beléptek a terembe, minden előjel nélkül fáklyák gyúltak, detektívünk el is tűnődött azon, hogy ez vajon hogyan lehetséges, de végül napirendre tért a dolog fölött. Nem efféle apróságok, hanem csak és kizárólag az előtte álló küzdelem érdekelte. Az ajtó becsapódott mögöttük. Hősünk odakapta a fejét.  
\- Innen nincs visszaút - hallotta ekkor ellenfele jeges hangját, aki már a vele szemben lévő oldalán állt és farkasszemet nézett vele. - Most már vagy győztesként lépsz ki azon az ajtón, vagy elbuksz. De az a halálodat is jelenti. Nos készen állsz a harcra?  
\- Tőlem kezdhetjük - Yusuke már támadóállásba akart helyezkedni, amikor eszébe jutott valami és hirtelen fölállt. - De csak még egy kérdésre, ha válaszolnál: ki vagy te és miért idézted meg a kő erejét?  
\- Igazad van, úgy tisztes, hogyha tudod az ellenfeled nevét - bólintott az. - A nevem Ryuu…  
„Ryuu? Honnan olyan ismerős nekem ez a név?" - tűnődött Urameshi, de hiába erőlködött, nem tudott rájönni.  
-… ninja vagyok - folytatta a különös alak.  
\- Tudom már! - kiáltott fel a detektív felderült arccal. - Te vagy az, aki a követ őrizte, és aki megfékezte, miután ellopták tőle! De Koenma azt mondta, hogy te eltűntél a kővel együtt már vagy 500 éve! - aztán egyszerre minden megvilágosodott hősünk előtt. Ingerülten folytatta. - Szóval te akkor egyszerűen fogtad és a zűrzavart kihasználva megfújtad a követ! Miért csináltad ezt?  
\- Azért, mert ideje, hogy bosszút álljak az emberiségen!  
\- Jaj, ne, már te is kezded? - nyafogott Yusuke. - Miért van az, hogy minden gonosz vagy uralni akarja a világot, vagy bosszút akar állni az embereken? Ez olyan unalmas! Könyörgök, találjatok már ki valami újat! - de Ryuu látszólag teljesen figyelmen kívül hagyta Urameshi megjegyzését, és zavartalanul folytatta.  
\- Te ezt nem értheted! Én arra tettem föl az életemet, hogy megvédjem őket, akár a saját életem árán is. Erre ők mit csinálnak? Az első adandó alkalommal elárulnak! Azzal az ellenséggel paktálnak, akitől annyira védelmeztem őket!  
\- Hé, figyelj, haver! Tudod, azért mert egy csaj átvágott, még nem kéne az egész emberiséget így gyűlölnöd! Minden közösségben vannak szemét egyedek! Még a ninják között is, nekem elhiheted! Találkoztam már párral! - vetette ellen a detektív.  
\- Mondom, hogy nem érted! - a ninja hangja már kezdte elveszíteni hidegségét. Egy kis kétségbeesett harag és némi keserűség vegyült bele. - Itt most nem csak Ray-ről van szó! Bár ő volt az első és egyben utolsó lény ezen a földön, akit igazán, teljes szívemből szerettem, de nem ez a lényeg! Amikor annyi éve visszaszereztem a vörös zafírt egy nehéz csatában, súlyos sérüléseket szereztem, melyek helyrehozhatatlan károkat okoztak a testemben, mint azt láthatod is. Csak árnyéka vagyok régi önmagamnak! Az emberek között próbáltam menedékre lelni, hogy ne találhassanak rám a szörnyek és a túlvilágiak, de ők kitaszítottak maguk közül. Undorodva néztek rám, a megnyomorodottra és eszükbe sem jutott segíteni, bár látták a szenvedéseim és a fájdalmam! Ezért döntöttem úgy, hogy megmutatom nekik, milyen fontos is voltam én, akit eltaszítottak! Rájuk eresztem a legnagyobb ellenségeiket, a szörnyeket, akiktől úgy rettegnek, és akik romba döntik majd a világukat!  
\- Na jó, azt már látom, hogy te komplett őrült vagy, de egyet még mindig nem értek: ha ennyire bosszút akarsz rajtuk állni, akkor, kérdem én, minek vártál erre 500 hosszú évet? Hiszen ha nem vársz ennyit, akkor még bosszút állhattál volna azon a csajon is, aki átvert! - mutatott rá az egyszerű tényre hősünk.  
\- Bár ehhez semmi közöd, de legyen, elmondom. Azért, mert sérült voltam és nem volt elég erőm megidézni a kő erejét, egyrészt. Másrészt a kőnek is regenerálódnia kell két használat között, legalább 100-200 évet, de minél többet, annál jobb, mert annál erősebb lesz és annál erősebb szörnyeket képes az uralma alá vonni. Azon kívül nem akartam, hogy a túlvilág túl korán észrevegye, amikor pedig a kő eltűnt, még néhány évszázadig fokozottan figyelték az emberek világát, hogy hátha felbukkan valahol, és ez keresztülhúzta volna a tervem. És van még egy indok: az, hogy én nem akartam, hogy Ray még az élők között legyen a bosszúm idején. De ezt te bizonyára úgyse érted - válaszolta Ryuu.  
\- Az igaz - ismerte el kissé ostoba ábrázattal Yusuke, amire megjelent ellenfele arca mellett a jól ismert vízcsepp. De hirtelen megkeményedtek a fiú vonásai és arca ördögi vigyorra torzult. - Tényleg nem tudom megérteni, hogy lehet valaki ekkora marha, mint te, hogy olyanért vár elismerést az emberektől, amiről azoknak fogalmuk sem lehet! Képzeld nekem se emeltek még szobrot, és nem neveztek el utcát rólam, pedig már vagy tucatszor megmentettem az emberiséget, úgyhogy ennyi igazán kijárna nekem, nem gondolod? Mert én igen. Szerintem ez lenne a minimum, de mégse kapom meg! Most én is kezdjem el irtani az embereket, mert nem becsülnek meg eléggé, és nem adják meg azt, ami szerintem, kijárna nekem? Na ne! Az igazán nevetséges lenne!  
\- Te semmit nem értesz! - a ninja kezdte elveszíteni a türelmét.  
\- Na és? Teszek rá! Mint ahogy a te lelkivilágodra is! Csak az érdekel, hogy visszaszerezzem azt a követ! Úgyhogy kezdjük már el a harcot! - kiabálta Urameshi.  
\- Rendben - bólintott az ellenfele. - Akkor rajta!


	13. Utolsó fejezet

Yusuke és Ryuu farkasszemet nézett egymással. Mindketten arra vártak, hogy mit lép a másik.Végül Urameshi elunta a várakozást és megindult az ellenfele felé. Megpróbálta megütni, ám az az utolsó pillanatban elillant. Egy szempillantás alatt a fiú háta mögött termett és egy jól irányzott ütéssel a falnak csapta őt. A detektív a földre rogyott, de gyorsan talpra szökkent.  
„A fene! Nagyon gyors! Óvatosabbnak kell lennem! Gyakorlott harcos. Ezt persze eddig is feltételeztem róla, de most már világosan látom is! Nem lehetek meggondolatlan!" - ilyen gondolatok kergették egymást hősünk agyában. Újra lerohanással próbálkozott, ám a ninja, éppúgy, mint az előbb, most is kitért az ütés elől. De ezúttal Yusuke nem hagyta magát meglepni. Most előre várta a válaszütést, és fel is készült annak fogadására. Látta a feléje közeledő öklöt és sikeresen blokkolta az ütést. Megfogta ellenfele csuklóját. Arcán gonosz vigyor terült el:  
„Most megkapod! Azért mégse vagy olyan dörzsölt! Még a nagy öregeken is ki lehet fogni! A tapasztalat nem minden!" - ám ekkor olyasmi történt, amire viszont nem volt felkészülve. Ryuu szabadon maradt kezében vörös energiagömb jelent meg. Nem sokat teketóriázott, a detektív felé hajította. A fiút váratlanul érte a támadás, így képtelen volt blokkolni, vagy kikerülni azt. Az energiagömb a gyomrába vágódott. Az erőtől a falnak vágódott. Nagyot nyekkenve csapódott bele. Ismét ledöntötte a lábáról az ütés. Ezúttal egy kicsit lassabban tápászkodott fel, kezét a gyomrára szorította.  
\- Minden elismerésem, kölyök! Ezt a támadást még senki nem élte túl, főleg ilyen közvetlen közelről! - jegyezte meg Ryuu. - Tényleg nem vagy akárki! Hallottam ugyan hírét a nagy Yusuke Urameshinek, de azt gondoltam, hogy a szóbeszéd túloz. Látom, mégis igazat beszéltek. Pont ezért fogom még megtisztelőbbnek érezni, ha legyőzlek. Mert hiába vagy erős, kölyök, de hozzám képest akkor is csak egy zöldfülű kezdő vagy! Bár az ütéseid erősebbek és talán több, de legalább ugyanannyi szellemi erőd van, mint nekem, belőled mégiscsak hiányzik pár száz év tapasztalata.  
\- Azt majd még meglátjuk! - vetette oda válaszul hősünk. - Még korán se játszottam ki minden lapomat! - azzal a szellemi erejét az ujjába koncentrálta. - Na most figyelj! - kiáltotta. - REI GUN!  
\- Hm. A jó öreg szellemágyú? Hallottam róla, hogy te vagy a reikohatoken örököse, de most már látom is! - és egy laza mozdulattal kitért a rei gun útjából.  
„A francba! Hogy a fenébe győzzem le, ha az összes támadásom elől kitér, és túl gyors ahhoz, hogy meglephessem? Gondolkozz! Biztosan lennie kell valamilyen megoldásnak!" - Yusuke csak lihegve állt és valamiféle megoldáson törte a fejét.  
\- Na jó - szólalt meg ekkor a ninja. - Azt hiszem, elég nagy tiszteletlenség lenne tőlem, hogyha csak védekeznék. A reikohatoken örököse különben is megérdemel annyit, hogy megmutassam neki a valódi erőmet, nemde? - hatalmas vörös energiacsóva kezdett keringeni körülötte miközben felszabadította az erejét. Ezután az energia kavargása hirtelen abbamaradt és az egész Ryuu ujjaiba sűrűsödött.  
Urameshi döbbenten meredt rá. Az ellenfele ekkor előrenyújtotta mindkét kezét és az ujjaiból előtörő energia egységes hullámmá sűrűsödött. Az a hullám, pedig ijesztő sebességgel közeledett a detektív felé. A fiúnak még az utolsó pillanatban éppen hogy csak sikerült kikerülnie a végzetes találkozást az energiahullámmal úgy, hogy a földre vetette magát és arrébb gurult. Az energia akkora volt, hogy még a falba is óriási mélyedést vájt.  
„A fenébe! Ha ez eltalált volna, azt tuti nem élem túl! Gyorsan ki kell találnom valamit, mert a következőnél biztos nem lesz ilyen szerencsém!" - a még mindig a földhöz lapuló fiú gondolatait ellenfele közbeszólása szakította meg.  
\- Igazán szerencsés csillagzat alatt születtél, kölyök! Ha eltalált volna, az energiahullámom egyszerűen kettévágott volna. De persze, mint tudjuk, a szerencse forgandó! Készülj, mert ezúttal nem fogod megúszni! - és ismét koncentrálni kezdte az erejét.  
\- Abból aztán nem eszel! - rikkantotta a detektív. - REI GUN! - a ninját láthatóan meglepte ez a váratlan támadás, de egy energiagömb segítségével még sikerült idejében megfékeznie és ezzel elkerülni a sérülést.  
\- Ugye tudod, hogy tiszteletlen dolog megtámadni az ellenfeledet, miközben épp támadni készül? - mondta neki Ryuu.  
\- Kit érdekel? Azt mégse hagyhatom, hogy csak úgy megölj! - kiabálta vissza hősünk.  
\- Elég ostoba lennél, ha hagynád. Nem is várom el ezt tőled. Persze, ettől még meghalsz! Bár az elismerésemet már kivívtad. Még senki nem bírt talpon maradni ilyen sokáig! - fűzte még hozzá a ninja.  
\- Jaj, most aztán agyon meghatódtam! Mindjárt sírok! - felelte erre Yusuke pimaszul.  
\- Most már aztán elég! Ideje befejezni a küzdelmünket! - és egy újabb energiahullámot indított az útjára. Az ismét gyorsan közelített a fiú felé.  
„Most vagy soha!" - gondolta az és a levegőbe ugrott. Miközben fellendült az erejét koncentrálta. Így kiáltott mikor elérte a ninját.  
\- Igazad van, fejezzük be a küzdelmet! De nem úgy, ahogy te gondolod! - és megindította az öklét ellenfele felé. - REIKODAN! - az csak döbbenten állt, ideje sem volt a védekezésre, mikor a tömény szellemi erővel teletöltött ütés elérte. Nagyot nyekkenve belevágódott a padlóba és szánkázott egy sort, mielőtt véresre szaggatva megállt. De Urameshi sem járt jobban. Az ütés után ugyanis belecsapódott a szellemi hullámba, ami csúnyán megtépázta őt is.  
„Nem megy! Én most meghalok. Képtelen vagyok felállni innen!" - gondolta, ám ekkor felcsendült agyában szeretett mesterének hangja:  
„Yusuke, soha ne feledd, hogy nem vagy egyedül! Ne felejtsd el, hogy miért harcolsz!"  
A fiú szeme előtt képek peregtek le: Hiei, amint felhúzza azt a kart az elátkozott kastélyban. Kotono, amint edzés közben nekicsapja egy ütéssel őt a sziklának. Kurama, amint a küzdőtéren véresen fekszik a földön, de amikor ő felajánlja neki, hogy átveszi tőle a harcot, csak elmosolyodik, és azt mondja:  
„Hagyd Yusuke! Majd én elintézem!"  
Kuwabara, amint megint egymást püfölik valami hülyeség miatt. És végül Keiko, amint nevetve szalad felé, és azt kiáltja:  
„Yusuke!"  
„Nem adhatom fel! Meg kell szereznem a követ!" - azzal, ha nyögdécselve is, de fölállt. Odabotorkált Ryuuhoz, aki legyőzötten feküdt a földön.  
\- Add… ide… a… követ! - nyögdécselte a detektív.  
\- Megkapod - válaszolta elhaló hangon a ninja. - Te győztél! De most én kérdezek tőled valamit: honnan volt még erőd fölállni?  
\- Nem volt - Yusuke kissé vontatottan beszélt. - De eszembe jutottak a barátaim… és úgy éreztem… hogy muszáj folytatnom.  
\- Értem már - felelte Ryuu. - Már mindent értek. Hiába a tapasztalat és az erő, ha nem harcolsz szívből. A szeretet erősebbé tesz, mert értelmet adnak az életednek és ez által a harcnak is. Ha van miért harcolnod, akkor erősebb vagy. Már értem. Köszönöm, Urameshi - előhúzta a követ a köpenye alól. - Tessék, itt a kő! A megállapodás értelmében téged illet. Különben sincs már rá szükségem. Többé már nincs harag a szívemben. Már látom, amit eddig nem. Valójában nem az emberek tehetnek arról, ahová jutottam. Egyedül magamnak köszönhettem, hogy azzá váltam amivé. De persze könnyebb volt másokat hibáztatni, de ma már látom, hogy mekkorát tévedtem. Köszönöm Urameshi, hogy felnyitottad a szemem! Sose hittem, hogy egy taknyos kölyök fog egyszer ilyenekre megtanítani. Te egy nagyszerű ember vagy és biztos vagyok benne, hogy legalább ilyen nagyszerű harcos is válik majd belőled! Isten veled és még egyszer köszönöm! - azzal a ninja lehunyta a szemeit, légzése egyre lassult, majd végül teljesen megszűnt. Meghalt.  
\- Isten veled! - mondta hősünk, mintegy csak magának. Kicsit sajnálta Ryuut, mert mint utóbb kiderült, egyáltalán nem volt olyan gonosz, mint amilyennek elsőre tűnt. Inkább csak magányos. De Yusuke a figyelmét ezután a kőre fordította.  
„Vajon hogyan kell használni?" - ám ekkor a kőből fény csapott ki és hirtelen Urameshit valami melegség járta át.  
Nem tudta ugyan biztosan, de érezte, hogy sikerült működésbe hoznia követ és visszaszorítania az erejét. Nyugodt mosollyal botorkált vissza, ahol Kurama és Kuwabara már várt rá.

Yusukénak igaza volt, a kő ereje valóban visszaszorításra került, talán Kotono számára még épp az utolsó pillanatban. Ő és Hiei már hosszú ideje vadul küzdöttek azért, hogy érvényesítsék az akaratukat a másik fölött. Eközben valóban elcsattant egy-két ütés mindkét fél részéről. Koto egyik alkalommal különösen nagyot kapott, a szája felrepedt és vér folyt végig a szája szélétől. A kő erejének visszaszorításakor éppen belerúgott egyet tűzdémonba és mikor kellő távolságba került tőle, teljes erejéből képen törölte. Az ütés erejétől a fiú lerepült az ágyról és a szemközti falnak csapódott. Ekkor, hála Yusukénak, Hiei végre ismét tudatára ébredt. Nyögve ült fel.  
\- Hol vagyok? Mi történt? - ekkor nézett csak körbe. Egy hálóteremnek látszó helyiségben, a földön ült és érezte, hogy ég az arca, mint amikor valakit úgy igazán jól felképelnek. Ekkor vette csak észre a vele szemben lévő ágyon ülő Kotot. A lány szája szélén vér csorgott le, vadul kapkodta a levegőt, és gyanakodva nézte őt. A tűzdémon felállt és lassan megindult a démon felé. Az ágy szélénél megállt. Kinyújtotta a kezét a rókadémon felé, de az elhúzódott tőle.  
\- Koto, mi történt? - kérdezte ismét. Kotono csak megrázta a fejét és le akart mászni az ágyról, hogy távozzon, de a fiú megfogta a kezét és magához rántotta. Szorosan magához ölelte, a lány, pedig belesimult az ölelésébe. Néhány másodpercig így maradtak, aztán Koto kibontakozott az ölelésből.  
\- Ideje indulni - mondta, miközben Hiei szemébe nézett. A tűzdémon bólintott és elindultak az ajtó felé. Odakint a szörnyek kótyagosan járkáltak, és értetlenül kapkodták a fejüket. Ekkor egy hang harsant a hátuk mögött.  
\- Á, Koto, Hiei! Jó látni, hogy mindketten jól vagytok! - a hang tulajdonosa, Kurama a Yusukét támogató Kuwabara társaságában éppen akkor lépett be a terembe. – Ugye nem késtünk el? - nézett most az egykori bandita a démonlányra. Az csak megrázta a fejét és letörölte a vért a szája széléről. Hiei a kérdés hallatán összevonta a szemöldökét és kissé érdekesen szemlélte barátai női öltözékét. - Ne aggódj, később majd mindent elmagyarázok!- ígérte az ember testbe bújt démon, barátja arckifejezését látva. Az egy biccentéssel jelezte, hogy rendben.  
\- Szerintem, ha senkinek nincs kifogása ellene, menjünk haza! Semmi kedvem itt tartózkodni tovább! - indítványozta Kuwabara. Ezzel mindenki egyetértett és a díszes társaság távozott.

Néhány nappal később Yusuke és a többiek Kuwabaránal gyűltek össze, hogy megvitassák a történteket. Koenma is jelen volt ezen a megbeszélésen és igencsak elcsodálkozott, amikor megtudta, hogy ki volt a kő erejének megidézője:  
\- Biztos vagy benne, Yusuke, hogy ő volt az?  
\- Teljesen. Nem egy kijelentésével megerősítette ezt - felelte Urameshi.  
\- Én egyszerűn nem tudom ezt felfogni! Olyan lelkiismeretes volt és mindennél előbbre valónak tartotta az emberek védelmét! Hihetetlen, hogy ennyire megváltozott! Mi késztethette vajon erre? - tűnődött a túlvilág uralkodójának fia.  
\- Sok minden összejött annak a fickónak - jegyezte meg erre a detektív. - Átvágta az a csaj, meg valami olyasmit magyarázott, hogy miután abban a harcban megsérült és menedéket keresett az emberek között, azok kivetették maguk közül. Pedig ő védte őket és nem becsülték meg, amit tett.  
\- De hát az emberek nem is tudták, hogy mit tett! Mekkora barom! - vetette közbe Kuwabara.  
\- Én is pontosan ezt mondtam neki - helyeselt hősünk. Ezután egy ideig mindenki csak hallgatott. Yusuke törte meg a csendet. - Én azért sajnálom egy kicsit a fickót. Nem tűnt olyan vészesnek, és amikor legyőztem, belátta, hogy tévedett.  
\- Igazad lehet, Yusuke. Én mindig rendes embernek és tisztességes harcosnak ismertem Ryuut - értett egyet a túlvilág hercege.  
\- Most már mindegy - rántotta meg a vállát Urameshi. - De ha már itt tartunk, mi történt Kotoval és Hieiel?  
\- Miután elhagytuk a rejtekhelyet, én elmagyaráztam a történteket Hieinek - kezdte Kurama. - Kicsit ledöbbent és, bár nem mondta, szerintem szégyelli magát, azért amit tett, különösen azt, amit Kotoval csinált, vagy legalábbis amit akart tenni. Koto pedig szokásához híven felszívódott, de nem kell félteni, tud vigyázni magára.  
\- Értem - bólintott detektívünk. - Azt hiszem, ennyi lenne. Ismét sikeresek voltunk. Mondd csak Koenma! Nem akarsz nekem valami kitüntetést vagy jutalmat adni? Annyira jó vagyok! - fordult szemtelenül vigyorogva a cumishoz.  
\- Azt lesheted, te mihaszna kölyök! - kiabálta. - Egy ilyen felelőtlen kölyök, mint te büntetést érdemel, nem jutalmat!  
\- Micsoda főnök vagy te! Csak vigyázz, mert lehet, hogy egy nap a felmondásomat fogod találni az asztalodon! Akkor aztán meg már hiába sírsz! Nélkülem, pedig nem boldogulnál! - replikázott hősünk.  
\- Meg ne merd próbálni, te beképzelt kölyök! Különben is, tíz másikat találok a helyedre, akik sokkal lelkiismeretesebbek, mint te! - vágott vissza Koenma.  
\- Igazán? Akkor már kezdheted is a keresést! - kiabálta Yusuke.  
\- Ne merj felmondani! - ordítozta a főnöke.  
\- Ugyan miért? Mit csinálsz, ha mégis megteszem?  
\- Yusuke, te sosem változol, de ez így van jól! - mosolyodott el Kurama.  
Erre mindenki hangos nevetésben tört.  
\- Azonnal hagyjátok abba a nevetést, különben megbánjátok! - a környék Urameshi felbőszült kiáltásától volt hangos. De ez egyáltalán nem érdekelte a kis társaságot. A jókedvüknek semmi nem szabhatott határt. És ez így volt rendjén.

VÉGE


End file.
